Soledad
by Spanner.khr
Summary: HibarixLectota. Ok tal como me han pedido, e aquí un fanfic de Hibari. Espero que les guste (Nota:no se me ocurria un buen título)
1. Prólogo

Dedicado a: Koteherrera18 ya que me pidio un Hibarixlectora.

Espero que te guste y este a la altura de tus espectativas.

Es posible que tambien ponga un poco de Yamamotoxlectora, no estoy seguro ya lo ire viendo

Bueno que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>-Hibari pov-<p>

Otra vez Tsuna y los demas hervíboros llegaron tarde. Les estuve persiguiendo hasta que entraron a su clase. La próxima vez no lograran escapar.

Despues de un rato suvi a la azotea a echarme una siesta. Hibird vino a despertarme antes de que los hervíboros tuvieran el descanso. Apenas pude golpear a dos

personas hoy, ya que el resto no parecian hacer nada malo. Volvi al comite de disciplina y me encontre al director.

-Hibari, tengo que decirle algo. ¿Qué le parece tomarse un descanso?

Rápido saque mis tonfas para hacer que se large.

-Tranquilicese, solo lo digo porque siempre esta haciendo un gran trabajo y por lo menos para que descanse de su tarea.

-No me interesa

-Solo sera una semana. Iras a clases como todos los demas

-Un día

-Tres

-Uno

-Esta bien un día... bueno entonces adios

-Um

No se porque vino a decirme eso pero es posible que sea interesante. Ahora que lo pienso, cómo seran mis compañeros. Espero que esos hervíboros no sean ruidosos

-Fin Hibari pov-

* * *

><p>Siento mucho que sea tan corto, pero es que lo escribi en clase y mi compañero no para de decir que deje de hacer el tonto y le ayude(luego no quiere ayuda y lo intenta<p>

hacer todo el)

Bueno espero tener el próximo pronto, lo ire escribiendo cuando tenga un rato.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

**Ciao Ciao!**


	2. ¿Hibari?

Ok aquí el primer capítulo como tal.

Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

><p>Te despertaste perezosamente. Era miércoles y no sabías porque pero tenías un presentimiento, que no sabrías decir si era bueno o malo. Apagaste el despertador antes de que sonara y te fuiste a preparar. Cuando llegaste a la escuela te preguntase por qué Hibari no estaba por la puerta vigilando, pero pasaste de ese detalle ya que posiblemente estaria por los pasillos golpeando a aquel que haga ruido o que perturbe la paz de la escuela. Entraste a tu clase y esperaste que empezase.<p>

-~- Hibari pov-~-

El lunes acepe eso de _un día de descanso _y por suerte ayer me libre, pero sera mejor acabar cuanto antes. Fui a preguntar mi clase y mi horario. Viendo el horario ire a clase mañana ya que no me apetecia ir a las clases de hoy, pero tuve que pasarme a segunda hora a dejar unos papeles al profesor de mi clase. Me propuso que me quedara y después de mucho insistir acepte. Me sente al final para poder observar si algún herbívoro hacía alboroto.

Después de un rato el profesor indicó que se haría un trabajo en grupos de dos a cuatro. Todos se levantaron y se ponían a buscar compañeros. Al parecer una persona no se acercaba a los demás, asique fui a preguntarle.

-~-Fin Hibari pov-~-

Habían anunciado que se realizaria un trabajo en grupos. Desgraciadamente nocte llevabas con tus compañeros. Todos se levantaban y te pusiste algo nerviosa.

-Herbívora...

Te giraste y viste que Hibari te miraba

-Hola...

-¿No vas con nadie?

-No, me llevo mal con los demás, siempre pasan de mi...

-¿Quieres hacerlo con migo?

Te sonrojaste mucho pero entendiste que se referia a el trabajo

-¿El trabajo?

-¿Qué sino iba a ser?

-Entonces si

-Humm..

-¿Qué tema escogemos?

-Me da igual, escoge tu.

Dicho esto se fue a su sitio otra vez. Luego el profesor pregunto los grupos y los temas. Elegiste [cualquiera que quieras perl de biología].

La clase finalizó y fuiste a la siguiente, que era educación física. Al llegar no viste a Hibari por los alrededores por lo que creiste que se fue.

-~-Hibari pov-~-

No pensaba ir a la siguiente clase pero me encontre con el profe y no tuve otra que ir. Al llegar me indico que sacase cierto material que requería, mientras pondría a los demás a correr todo el campo durante ocho minutos. Llegue y le entrege lo que me pidio. Fui y me sente en las gradas observando como corrían los demás.

-¿No corres?

-Lo que cuenta es que asista, no tengo porque hacerlo.

El profe suspiro y me dejo. Me puse a ver que muchos corrian en grupo, o con alguien, menos esa herbívora.

Despuesbde los 8min. indicaron que se pusieran por pareja

-~-Fin Hibari pov-~-

Otra vez te digeron que por pareja... no parecía tu día de suerte. Si estubieras en la clase de Ryohei no tendrías problemas porque no solía tener pareja ya que siempre que había algo que hacer lo llevaba al extremo y su compañero acababa muy mal, pero eso no te importaba ya que le tenias cariño y de tantas veces que te pusiste con el, te acostumbraste.

-Heribívora,¿otra vez sola?

Te sobresaltaste al escuchar y ver a Hibari. Creías que no estaba, es más estabas segura que no había corrido ya que sino lo hubieses visto.

-Kyoya-san 《Nota: lo llamas por su nombre porque al no ser de Japón estas acostumbrada a referirte a las personas por el nombre. El sabe esto por lo que no le importa》 Si estoy sola...

-Ponte con migo.

-Vale...gracias.

Los ejercicios que os mandaron hacer eran de fuerza, o eso decían, en el que uno tenía que llegar al otro lado y el otro tenía que impedirselo según el ejemplo que pusiera el profesor. Primero fue Hibari y tu le tenías que impedir que avanzara. La verdad le sorprendio bastante que tuvieras tanta fuerza, pero paso sin problemas. Luego ibas tu y el te lo tenía que impedir.

-Kyoya-san ¿Puedes no poner tanta fuerza para poder lograrlo?

-Esta bien

En un principio te puso poca fuerza, pero fue aumentando según veia que podias. En un momento dado el profe te saco para un ejemplo.

-~-Hibari pov-~-

El profesor se acerco y cogio a la herbívora apesar de que se negaba para hacer un ejemplo. Ella tenía que correr y el profesor debía cogerla de las caderas e impedir así que avanzase pero algunos herbívoros no hacían caso, solo se pusieron a silbar mirando a la herbívora. No me gusta que vean a mi herbívora de esa forma...espera acabo de decir ¿mi? ... bueno no importa, ya me encargare de castigar a esos herbívoros, por si acaso me memorice sus caras. Luego vino la herbívora muy avergonzada y al parecer como los herbívoros de antes no prestaron atención a la explicación volvieron a repetir el ejemplo pero con otra persona.

-~-Fin Hibari pov-~-

Fuiste avergonzada hata donde Hibari. Aprovechaste para hablar con el mientras volvían a repetir lo que había que hacer.

-Kyoya-san ,¿por qué hoy asististe a clase y los demás días no?

-El director quiso que asistiera por un día

-*Solo un día...* ¿Entonces para el trabajo lo hare yo sola?

Hibari se quedo viendote y después de pensar te contesto

-Si quieres asisto solo a esa clase hasta que el trabajo finalice

-¿De verdad? Gracias Kyoya-san -le sonreiste y el se sonrojo levemente pero tu no lo notaste- Bueno entonces supongo que en educa volvere a estar sola...

-Tambien asistire

-Eh... vale gracias

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el cap.<p>

Lo iba a hacer más largo pero no me quedo tiempo.

Koteherrera18, ya que me has pedido tambien que ponga a Dinoxlectora para dar celos a Hibari pondre cuatro opciones(practicamente dos) para que voteis:

1° Leve Yamamotoxlectora 2°Leve Dinoxlectora 3°Normal Yamamotoxlectora 4°Normal Dinoxlectora

Lo de normal es como que tambien te intenta conquistar, mientras el leve sera que le gustas pero no interrumpira en tu relación con Hibari. Tambien podeis votar por ninguno, es decir, solo Hibarixlectora sin interrupciones.

Bueno eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Especial Halloween

Especial halloween! Espero que les guste.

Antes de nada sera un salto en el que ya estas con Hibari y sabes lo de la mafia, las llamas y todos eso gracias a Tsuna y los demás.

Ya que por el momento esta empatado lo de Dinoxlectora y Yamamotoxlectora pondre a los dos en este capítulo. Disfruten

* * *

><p>-No quiero<p>

-Vengaaa sera divertido-desu~~

-Esta bien... -aceptaste - pero exactamente donde lo vais a hacer

-En casa de Haru-chan

-Quienes vamos exactamente

-Bianchi, Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, tú y yo-desu~

Suspiraste resignada

-Vale vale.. pero tenemos que hacerlo bien, ni que de mucho miedo ni que no de nada ¿de acuerdo?

Aceptaron y te fuiste. El día llego y tenias que ir a casa de Haru, disfrazada para hacer una casa del terror para niños pequeños. Llegaste y viste los trajes que llevaban.

-Dije que no tenia que dar miedo Haru..

-Hahi, pero si los namahages dan mucho miedo

-... y tu Kyoko? Eso es un paraguas lo mires por donde lo mires, no da miedo pero da igual.

-(T/N)-chan tu tampoco es que se le diga que des miedo...

-Hahi es verdad, de que se supone qué vas

-Pues de bruja esta claro...

-De bruja guapa sera...

Viste lo que llevabas. Un pantalon negro, una camiseta agustada tambien negro, y un gorro de bruja no muy grande. Además de eso te habías pues sombra de ojos. Si estabas guapa.

-Jaja-te rascaste la nuca- esque no soy muy buena con esto...

-Bueno pasa, Bianchi y Chrome ya estan dentro

Entraste y viste a Chrome con una benda en la cabeza

-Chrome... que se supone que eres...

-Una momia..

-Pero con eso solo te ves más linda, no das miedo...aunque por suerte puedes hacer ilusiones eso ayudara

Te giraste y viste a... bueno supuestamente Bianchi.

-¡Ah! Joder Bianchi, dijimos que tampoco de mucho miedo, eso dara un infarto a cualquiera

-Perdón..

-Olle Hana -te giraste a verla- Tu no te disfrazas?

-No.

-Me da que esto va a ser un desastre...

-Ciaossu

-Reborn - todas giraron a verlo

-¿Por qué no haceis una casa del terror al estilo Vongola?

-Pues... es una buena idea, pidamos ayuda a los chicos. Reborn puedes encargarte de llamar a Tsuna y los demás, yo llamare a Hibari.

Pasados unos minutos ya todos habían llegado. Yamamoto iba de zombi, Gokudera solo se puso unas orejas de gatos con una cola, Ryohei iba de frankenstein, Reborn aparecio con un traje de mago, y Tsuna sin nada.

-Tsuna deberias disfrazarte, sino seras el unico que no lleve nada (a Hana le dijiste que se pusiera de cientifica aunque sea para ir a juego con Ryohei)

-Pero.. no tengo traje...

-Ten ponte esto aunque sea - le diste ropa de granjero- eso valdrá.

Luego fue llegando el equipo kokuyo. Mukuro solo se puso un traje de militar, Ken iba de hombre lobo y Chikusa... pues de una cosa rara que afirmaba que era un gólem. A pesar de todo Hibari parecia sin venir. Empezaste a pensar que no llegaría.

-Herbívora...

-¡Kyoya! -le abrazaste fuerte, luego te separaste para ver como iba- Jajajaja estas muy guapo. El vampiro Hibarin~~

El solo vio a otro lado sonrojado.

-Bueno ahora si a organizar todo.

Te fuiste con las demás y os entro la curiosidad

-Olle Gokudera que se supone que eres

-Tsk* Estupidas mujeres

-Jeje os a llamado estupidas -les dijiste a Kyoko y Haru

-Tambien iba por ti estupida mujer

Te enfadaste pero tuviste una idea al ver a Hibari cerca. Te empezaste a reír muy alto para llamar la atención de Hibari

-¡Jajajaja! Gokudera que gracioso eres -te acercaste y le diste un beso en la bejilla. Luego te fuiste algo lejos para ver que pasaba.

-Herbívoro...

-¿Eh?

-Preparate para morir -saca sus tonfas y se pone a perseguir a Gokudera

-Jajaja

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Tsuna? Es para que vea, una estupida no habría hecho eso

-Pobre Gokudera-kun, por favor haz que Hibari se detenga

-Vale vale..- te acercaste a Hibari- Kyoya dejalo solo lo hice aposta para que le persiguieras porque me había llamado estupida

Hibari se quedo quieto unos momentos. Reflexionió y siguio persiguiendole, pero esta vez no era por celos, era por que te habia insultado.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer... Tsuna ven con migo un momento

-Vale

-Mira nosotros estaremos en la puerta para atraer gente ya que somos los más guapos

-Herbívora que insinuas-saca otra vez sus tonfas

-¡Ahh! Hibari-san - se lamentaba Tsuna

-Eh.. pues..- te giraste lentamente para ver a Hibari- Es que... como Tsuna es muy dulce y tu das más miedo pues ... jeje nose que mejor tu asustas y nosotros atraemos

-¿Y yo?

Los tres os girasteis y visteis a Dino

-Dino-san/Dino-kun/...

-Hola.

-Dino-kun qué haces aqui

-Reborn me dijo que estarias aquí y que me necesitabas- Nota que Hibari le esta mirando- aaahh.. y para ver a mi hermanito-dice nervioso cogiendo a Tsuna y llevandoselo lo más rápido posible.

-Hum.. bueno Kyoya tu ve preparandote yo voy a ver si los demás estan.

Te fuiste y encontraste a Yamamoto.

-Takeshi-kun hola

-Oh (T/N) hola

-Jaja te ves bien Takeshi.

-Gra..gracias jaja -se rasca la nuca nervioso y sonrojado- esto.. (T/N)... te apetece.. quedar mañana?

-¿Eh? Mañana... -pensaste si tenias algo- Si vale no hay problema

-Bien entonces luego te digo donde nos vemos

-¿No te quedas a dormir?

-¿Eh? A dormir?

-Si no os dijo Reborn? En un principio despues de esto veremos pelis y todo eso además de quedarnos a dormir

-Ah entonces vale, avisare a Tsuna y los demás, pero debemos ir por nuestros pijamas

-Ok no hay problema. Bueno preparate pronto empezara a venir gente

Te fuiste a prepararte. A lo lejos Hibari había visto todo y fue a por ti.

-Herbívora

-¿Kyoya?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso de que se quedarian?

-Tu tambien estas incluido si quieres

-Hum.. esta bien pero yo duermo con tigo

-¿Qué? Kyoya los chicos dormis aparte

-...

-Esta bien... vere si te dejan dormir con nosotras

Una vez escucho lo que queria se fue con una sonrisa. Saliste y con Tsuna empezasteis a decir a niños que entraran, que si lograban pasar obtendrian dulces. Al ver que nadie lo lograba (más que nada porque al ver a Bianchi salian corriendo) te acercaste a unos chicos más o menos de vuestras edades. Pero no estaban muy convencidos.

-Si nos asustas tu vamos..

-Mmm que les parece esto, si logran pasar en vez de dulces pueden tomarse una foto con el que quieran

-¡Kyaa! (T/N) no puedes hacer eso

-Calla Tsuna, he dicho si logran.

Al final aceptaron y fue cuestión de que fuese pasando la noche para que hubiese un rumor en el que chicos y chicas muy guapos/as tenian una casa del terror en el que si pasabas te podias hacer una foto con quien eligieras. Claramente casi nadie lo paso, y los que pasaron estaban muy asustados. Alfinal pidieron las fotos con:

(2)Hana , (5)Yamamoto, (3)Tsuna, (4)Gokudera, (1) Dino y Mukuro, y encuanto a los que pidieron a Chrome, Kyoko y Haru desaparecieron misteriosamente, más de uno pidiocon tigo pero se rectificaban al ver a Hibari tras de ti con las tonfas. Como dino ayudo solo con el decorado al igual que Reborn no les vieron y por lo cual no les pidieron.

Ya acabado todo recogisteis y los chicos se fueron a por sus pijamas (excepto el grupo kokuyo que decian dormirian con su ropa normal que ya habian llevado). Después deunas películas de miedo os fuisteis a dormir y Hibari te siguio.

-Kyoya me dijeron que si podias dormir con nosotras, vamos.

Dino aparce y te abraza

-(T/N), Kyoya puede dormir con los demás yo tengo miedo, duermo con tigo

-Sueltala

-Calma Kyoya seguro que Dino tiene miedo y no lo hizo aposta, ¿verdad?

-Bueno.. no tendria tanto miedo si me das un beso...

Hibari saco sus tonfas y empezo a perseguirlo.

-¡Kyoya para! -te seguia ignorando- ¡Kyoya, Dino ahora dormis con los demás por tontos!

Ambos se pararon y te vieron. En eso llegaba Yamamoto. Te giraste y le cogiste del brazo

-Ahora sera Takeshi quien duerma con nosotras- te lo llevaste corriendo mientras Dino y Hibari le fulminaban con la mirada.

-Jaja que a sido eso

-A no hace falta que duermas con nosotras si no quieres.

-Mm.. vale duermo con vosotras

Al final todos se durmieron y al dia siguiente aparecio Yamamoto con algunos golpes diciendote que no podiais quedar que tenia algo que hacer, pero Dino y Hibari te ofrecieron que ellos irian con tigo a donde quisieras, aunque todo el rato se mataban entre ellos con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Ya estaaaa este a sido el especial Halloween.<p>

Espero que les halla gustado. Y recuerden sigan votando demomento va:

1°Yamamoto (leve) (0) 2°Dino(leve)(0) 3°Yamamoto(normal)(1) 4°Dino(normal) (1)

Hasta otra y feliz Halloween

**Ciao Ciao!**


	4. Lexión

Pérdon si les hice esperar. Bueno quiero agradecer a los que leen la historia y a los que comentan, que me anima a actualizar.

El capítulo esta algo con falta de inspiración pero aún así espero les guste.

* * *

><p>-Poneos en grupos de cinco para el siguiente ejercicio<p>

Hibari agarro a tres personas y las llevo donde estabas

-Ya esta somos cinco

Tus compañeras no se atrevieron a protestar a Hibari ya que no querian ser mordidas hasta la muerte. El ejercicio consistia en llevar entre cuatro al quinto miembro hasta el otro lado cargandolo de distintas maneras. Los dos primeros fueron fáciles pero luego te tocaba a ti y no querias

-Venga (T/A) alguna vez te va a tocar

-Que no quiero, que lo haga otro

-Herbívora...

-¿Qué? - te giras para verlo y te carga Hibari solo y te lleva a el otro lado. Tu por tu parte estas sonrojada por lo que hizo- ¿Por qué lo has hecho Kyoya-san?

-Hmm no pesas

-Y eso que... bueno da igual ahoras te toca a ti

-... herbívora, ¿tu quieres seguir haciendo esta clase?

- No pero...¡Ah! - Hibari te había golpeado en las piernas para que te caigas sin que nadie se percatase

-Profe, me llevo a la herbívora a la enfermeria que parece que se ha lexionado

Te coge y sale corriendo. En vez de llevarte a la enfermería sube a la azotea y te deja a un lado

- Kyoya-san, ¿podrías llevarme a la enfermería si no es molestia? Creo que me has roto algo, ¿por qué me golpeaste?

-Ya no hace falta que vallas a clase el resto del día. Quedate ahí y espera que se acaben las clases, luego mandare a Kusakabe que te lleve a tu casa.

Hibari se aleja para poder hechar una siesta.

- Kyoya-san

-Callate

-...mis libros estan en clase aún.

Hibari se levanta y se va dejandote sola.

-~-Hibari pov-~-

Tube que ir a por los libros de esa herbívora, sino seguramente no se mantendria callada y no podría dormirme. Llendo a por ello me encontre a un herbívoro que no estaba en clase. Por lo menos me divertiria

-Herbívoro,¿por qué no estas en clase?

Al escucharme salió corriendo, asique lo persegui y finalmente logre golpearle.

Sin más distracciones cogi las cosas de la herbívora y subi para darselas pero al llegar no estaba. La estube buscando por todos los lados la verdad no se porque pero me empeze a preocupar pero solo un poco. Finalmente la encontre en la enfermería dormida. Deje sus cosas a un lado y me fui. Me pregunto quien la llevo pero eso no importa ahora.

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Hibari estaba tardando mucho en volver asique dudaste si realmente volvería. Pasaba el tiempo y seguia sin venir asique te quedaste dormida sin darte cuenta. Notaste que alguien te cargaba y te llevaba a la enfermería pero no pudise ver quien era por el sueño, eso si sabias que no era Hibari.

Al despertar viste que ya era muy tarde. Seguro que tu familia estaría preocupada. Te fuiste a levantar pero te dolio la pierna.(Ya la tenias y vendada y eso) Kusakabe entro y te vio.

-Señorita, Kyo-san me dijo que la llevase a su casa

-¿Eh? A... si vale gracias... ¿dónde esta Kyoya-san?

- Esta ocupado -te respondio cogiendo tus cosas

- Esta bien gracias

- Por cierto como se llama

- ¿? (T/N) (T/A),¿Kyoya-san no te lo dijo?

-No creo que se lo sepa, solo dijo "lleva a la herbívora herida a su casa".

- Bueno vale... dale las gracias cuando lo veas.

Al final te llevo y a lo lejos la persona que te había llevado a la enfermería te veía con curiosidad

* * *

><p>Bueno como dije me faltaba algonde inspiración para el cap asique critíquenlo si quieren, era para dar una semana más a las votaciones que van:<p>

1°Yamamoto(leve)(0) 2°Dino(leve)(0) 3°Yamamoto(normal)(1) 4°Dino(normal)(2)

Apenas votaron tres personas jaja, pero no importa por lo menos no es cero. Ya que veo nadie vota por el leve pues solo sera normal asique en las votaciones ya solo teneis que poner o Yamamoto o Dino.

Tambien aprovecho para decir que he empezado uno de Gokuderaxlectora para por si quieren leerlo.

Bueno un saludo y recuerden votar que ya la próxima semana no podrán (que necesito la competencia de Hibari para el siguiente capítulo)

**Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Tsunayoshi

Bien las votaciones se han acabado y el ganador es... Yamamoto Takeshi!

Una vez elegido a continuar con la historia y gracias por sus comentarios

PD: (C/P)=tu color de pelo

* * *

><p>Hoy no irias a clase ya que aún te dolia la pierna, asique pediste a tus hermanos que le dijesen a Hibari si te podía dar su número para comentar lo del trabajo. Te quedaste en casa durmiendo y jugando.<p>

_En otra parte_

Tsuna estaba con los demas almorzando en la azotea de Namimori y Gokudera le noto algo distraido

-¿Qué le pasa juudaime?

-¿Eh? Ah nada solo pensaba...

Hibari aparece mirando los alrededores y luego se dirige a los demás.

-¿Habeis visto a una herbívora por aquí?

-¿Una herbívora?

-Um, más o menos de esta altura - pone la mano más o menos a lo que debería ser tu estatura - con pelo (c/p) y herida de la pierna derecha

Tsuna al escuchar la descripción abre los ojos

- Herbívoro la has visto -sono mas a respuesta que pregunta

-No... - Hibari saca sus tonfas - ¡Kyaaa! No la he visto, pero me pareció verla ayer - se tapaba la cabeza con las manos para evitar ser golpeado

-Um...

Hibari se fue.

-Juudaime ¿esta bien? Ese maldito...

- No importa Gokudeda-kun

-~- Hibari pov-~-

En todo el día no he visto a esa herbívora. Parece que Sawada reconoció la descrpción, seguro que me a mentido pero no tengo tiempo, ya la buscare

-¡Hibari Kyoya espera!

Me gire y vi a dos herbívoros

- Olle te equivocas es primero Kyoya y luego Hibari

-Tonto estamos en Japón, aqui primero va el apellido

-Aaa cierto no?

-Herbívoros...

- Ah cierto (T/N) nos pidió que nos dijeras tu número para hablar de no se que trabajo.

Supongo que (T/N) es la herbívora

-¿Dónde esta?

- No a venido

-¿ Por qué?

- Dice que le dolia la pierna, ayef parece que se lexionó. Bueno ¿nos das tu número o no?

-...No. Si lo quiere que me lo pida ella

- Esta en casa,¿cómo te lo va a pedir?

-Ire a su casa...

- ¿Sabes dónde vivimos?

-¿? ¿Vivis con la herbívora?

En ese momento me dio algo de ganas de golpearlos hasta la muerte

-Somos sus hermanos

-Umm... volved a clases o os mordere hasta la muerte

-Si- se fueron corriendo

Bueno ire a ver a la herbívora, pero antes le preguntare a Kusakabe dónde vive ya que el la llevo ayer

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Estabas en tu cama escuchando música y te pareció escuchar un ruido. Te quitaste los cascos y te incorporaste. Viste a los lados y escuchaste otro ruido proveniente de la ventana. Te giraste y viste que era Hibari que tocaba la ventana para que le abrieses.

-¡Kyoya-san! - Rápido fuiste a abrir la ventana

- Ya era hora herbívora - dijo entrando

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Veo que te encuentras mejor

-¿Eh? - te diste cuenta que ya no te dolia la pierna y que hace nada habías corrido para abrir la ventana

- Si estas tan bien por qué no has venido a clases

- Me encontraba mal...

-Um ya claro - te coge de la mano para salir por la ventana

-Espera Kyoya-san ¿qué haces?

-Vamos a clases

-¡Pero me tengo que cambiar!

-¿Um? - te suelta y se fija en lo llevavas puesto a lo que se sonroja levemente - Y..y a qué esperas? Cambiate rápido *mierda por qué tartamudee un poco*

- Ire al baño para cambiarme...

-Como prefieras

Más tarde volviste ya vestida

-Ya esta, yo voy por la puerta, tu sal por la ventana que sino te ven

-Hum...

Saliste diciendo a tu made que se te olvidó que tenias un examen y que te ibas. Al salir te encontraste a Hibari en la puerta

-Vamos herbívora ya e perdido mucho tiempo - te coge de la mano y empieza a correr

Llegasteis justo cuando estaba apunto de comenzar la última clase.

- Bueno Kyoya-san yo me voy a clase

Te ibas a ir pero notaste que Hibari te abrazaba

-¿Kyoya-san?

-... perdona por lo de ayer - te dijo soltandote

-No hay problema...- dijiste sonrojada. No podias creer que Hibari se estuviese disculpando además te había abrazado. - Bueno Kyoya-san... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Cual?

-La siguiente clase es muy aburrida y no tengo los deberes asi que...

-Esta bien no hace falta que vallas pero acambio tendras que estar con migo

-¿Eh? - te sonrojaste

- Me refiero a que me sigas, no quiero que armes un alboroto - te aclaro al notar tu sonrojo

-Ahhh...aah vale jaja

Le seguiste haste el comite y te dijo que podias sentarte en el sofá que había si querias

-Olle Kyoya-san, ¿te llego mi mensaje? - el asintió - ¿Y se lo diste a mis hermanos?

- No

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?

Se acerca a ti y te da un papel. Lo abres y ves que ponia su número.

-Gracias Kyoya-kun

-¿kun?

-Si

-Um...- un rubor apareció en sus mejillas pero no lo viste

Una vez se acabo las clases saliste dandole las gracias a Hibari. Estaba por los pasillos y viste a lo lejos a un castaño que al verte se puso nervioso y se hacerco timidamente.

-Esto...¿estas mejor?

-¿?

-Ayer estabas con una herida...

-¡Ah!¡No me digas que tu me llevaste a la enfermeria!

El se puso nervioso por tu reacción . Unos chicos se acercaron rápido para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado juudaime?

-¿Tsuna que le has hecho?

-Na..nada

-Tranquilos solo me sorprendi... me pueden dejar a solas con él - señalaste a Tsuna

-No me fio...

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun

Los dos chicos se alejaron un poco pero seguian atentos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna

- Ok. Tsuna-sama,¿usted me llevo a la enfermeria?

- *¡¿Sama?!* S..si...

-Gracias, pero eres muy pequeño, ¿no te pese?

-N..no, no fue problema. Por cierto creo que Hibari-san te buscaba

-Mmm si ya, vino a mi casa para obligarme a venir- dijiste recordando lo sucedido

Notaste la preocupación de Tsuna y le sonteiste para tranquilizarlo

-Tranquilo, de todas formas ya me encontraba bien... Por mera curiosidad Kyoya-kun no menciono mi nombre no?

- No... Dijo una herbívora herida de pelo (c/p)

-Bueno entonces me presento. Soy (T/N). Bueno me voy que sino mis hermanos se preocuparan.

Te fuiste y Gokudera y Yamamoto se acercaron a Tsuna

-¿Quién era juudaime?

- La chica a la que buscaba Hibari-san

Ambos se sorprendieron un poco

-¿Cómo se llama? - pregunto Yamamoto

-(T/N)

-*(T/N)... era bastante linda* - ve por donde te fuiste

* * *

><p>Bueno creo que hare una opción2 en la que sea como hubira sido si Dino ganase en vez de Yamamoto ya que las votaciones estaban muy igualadas (por 1voto) aunque no estoy muy seguro ya que estas semanas mi suerte no es muy buena que se le diga, doy ideas al instituto y me las quieren plajear pero como protesto porque se lleven mi merito el director quiere hablar con migo el lunes, eso si se me ocurren más ideas para los fanfics pero no tengo mucho tiempo en escribirlos en mi cuaderno pero aun asi sigo intentando (y protestando por mis derechos de autor al cole jaja si es necesario compro tonfas y golpeo a el director . ). Bueno no me enrollo más en mi vida personal.<p>

Asta la próxima

**Ciao Ciao!**


	6. Empezando el trabajo

Al final no hice opción 2 ya que sería repetir bastantes cosas.

Bueno esta semana si he podido suvir este capítulo sacando tiempo y energía de donde no tenía pero todo sea por las lectoras.

Disfruten del capítulo y rezo porque este bien.

* * *

><p>Te despertaste y viste la hora. Aún era pronto para ir a clases pero te levantaste y te arreglaste. Ibas a dejar una nota pero antes de escribirla mandaste un mensaje a Hibari para saver si ese día empezabais el trabajo. Para tu sorpresa te respondio al instante. En la nota te disculpaste por haver mentido sobre que tenías examen y haber faltado, además de que te irias pronto y que te quedarías un rato más en el cole.<p>

Llegaste a clase y esperaste a que comenzara. A la hora de almozar te encontraste con Tsuna.

- Tsuna-sama buenos días

- ¿(T/N)-chan? Buenos días...- te sonrió

Te fijaste en que estaba con los chicos del otro día

- Buenas soy (T/N). ¿Sois amigos de Tsuna-sama?

- Y eso a ti que te importa estúpida mujer

- Ma ma Gokudera, seguro que tenía curiosidad ¿verdad (T/N)?

-Si bueno... mejor me voy

-¿Tan rápido? - te pregunto Yamamoto a lo que asentiste - Bueno pues a sido un placer (T/N)

- Lo mismo digo...esto..

- Yamamoto Takeshi

-Eso.. gracias Takeshi-kun - le sonreiste y se sonrojo lo cual no paso desapercibido para Tsuna y Gokudera

Te despediste y te fuiste

- Olle idiota del béisbol, no me digas que te gusta

-¿Eh? Bu..bueno, puede que un poco...pero no importa vamos con los demás.

A penúltima hora tocaba biología y para sorpresa de todos, ecepto tuya, aparció Hibari que se sento al lado tuyo.

-Hola Kyoya-kun. Has cumplido tu palabra

-Hum...- no le dió importancia y las clases comenzaron

-~- Hibari pov-~-

Me dispuse a dormir en mi asiento pero...

- Kyoya-kun,¿entiendes esto?

Abri mis ojos para verla y luego ver que era lo que no entendia

- Herbívora en clase no se habla

Empezo a escribir algo y luego me lo paso

-"Perdona...¿entiendes esto?"

Suspire y cogi uno de sus lápices para escribir como era. Luego se lo pase y me susurro un gracias...El resto de la clase veia como estaba atendiendo a las explicaciones y tomando nota. No se cuanto tiempo me quede viendo a la herbívora pero se acabo l clase

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Ya solo quedaba una hora más y eras libre. Bueno a ecepción de que luego quedaste con Hibari en hacer el trabajo. Viste que Hibari se iba asique supusiste que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Al acabar la ultima clase saliste corriendo a el comite de disciplina par buscar a Hibari. Tocaste la puerta y tras oír un "pase" entraste.

-Herbívora llegas pronto

- Mejor

- Bueno vamos - se levanta y va a la salida. Tu le sigues

- A dónde vamos

Hibari pasa de ti. Entra a la biblioteca y tu haces lo mismo

- Herbívora tu busca entre esos libros

- ¿No sería más fácil buscar información en internet?

- No. Eso es muy común. Ahora ve a buscar o te mordere hasta la muerte

- No es por nada pero eso de morder hasta la muerte suena algo pervertido...ah espera se supone que tu eres un carnívoro? Aaaa...ahora todo tiene sentido...

Paras de hablar al ver que Hibari te mira fijamente y deduces que si sigues sacara sus tonfas

- Ok perdón me voy a buscar donde me has dicho

Pasados unos minutos le enseñas a Hibari lo que has encontrado y empezais a pensar donde poner cada cosa. De la nada escuchas el hipno del colegio y buscas de donde proviene el sonido. Entonces Hibari saca su teléfono y te fijas que era su tono de llamada

- Herbívora espera aquí - contesta el teléfono y sale

- Que raro, tenía el hipno como tono de llamada... si que le gusta Namimori..

Hibari entra y se dirigue donde estas tu.

-Herbívora puedes irte

- Ok - Te vas a ir y te giras a despedirte - Adios Kyoya-kun

-...herbívora espera un momento

-¿Si?

-...mañana estas libre?- te pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo pero descartaste la idea

- Es sábado, claro que estoy libre

- Bien, ire a recogerte sobre las 10:30. Iremos a buscar información a algún lugar

-mmm...vale. Bueno entonces hasta mañana Kyoya-kun

Te fuiste a casa lo más rápido posible y dispuesta a acabar los deberes que tuvieses para mañana no tener que hacer nada y poder estar con Hibari sin preocupaciones

* * *

><p>Puede que el final sea algo raro pero no se me ocurria que poner, además de de acavarlo en clase. Bueno hasta la próxima<p>

**Ciao Ciao!**


	7. Cita para el trabajo?

Hola, muy buenas. Me disculpo por no subir la semana pasada el capítulo.

Bueno espero que les guste. Disfruten

* * *

><p>Estabas traquilamente en tu cama aún durmiendo. Te despertaste un poco somnolienta para ver la hora.<p>

- ¡Aahh! ¡Las 9:50! Quedan 50min. para que llege Kyoya

Rápido cogiste una toalla, secadora y ropa limpia para salir corriendo al baño a ducharte. Intentaste no tardar pero el agua te relajo y se te olvido todo...hasta que saliste que recordaste que no tenias casi tiempo seguramente. Entre vestirte, secarte el pelo y peinarte se te hizo las 10:14. Corriste a la cocina a prepararte el desayuno, pero como pensaste que no te daría tiempo solo tomaste un leche y ya.

-Las 10:19... aun queda tiempo... mmm ire a revisar lo que tengo que llevarme

Empezaste a subir las escaleras y te encontraste con tus hermanos que se peleaban amistosamente mientras bajaban para ir a desayunar.

- Hey yeti que pasa

- No soy un yeti...- les dijiste

- Ya claro...- tu otro hermano hizo como imitando el sonido de un yeti - jajaja ¿a dónde vas?

- He quedado...

- ¿Con quién?

- Con bigfoot jajaja - bromeo el otro

-... con Kyoya

- ¡¿Hibari?! - se sorprendieron - pero eso es imposible como un yeti va a quedar con Hibari

- Primero, no me digais yeti. Segundo, ya os dije que estaba haciendo un trabajo con él, por eso os pedí que le pidierais su número

- Creí que era una excusa y que te gustaba pero no te atrevías a pedirle su número - te sonrojaste por lo que dijeron

- ¿Qué decis? Claro que no. Además al final le tube que pedir yo su número. Inútiles... Me voy a mi habitación.

Te largaste y tus hermanos bajaron a desayunar sin darle importancia. Te pusiste a pensar que llevar. Cogiste una mini bandolera azul del tous (o lo que usen) y metiste dentro tu móvil. Luego cogiste algo del dinero que te dejo tu madre ayer para lo que ella llamo "cita" y un cuadernillo con un bolígrafo para tomar apuntes. En eso oíste sonar el timbre de tu casa y viste la hora

- Mierda que tarde se me a hecho. Todo por culpa de esos inutiles...

Bajaste corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Abriste la puerta y viste a Hibari con ropa normal, no con el uniforme del cole, cosa que te asombro y te sonrojo ya que se veía muy bien.

- Kyoya-kun... pasa. - te echaste a un lado para que pasara y entro. En eso llegaron tus hermanos para ver quien era y se asombraron al ver a Hibari

- Ostia es Hibari Kyoya. Pues al final tenías razón - te dijo

- Herbívora qué les has contado

- Nada solo que había quedado con tigo... para lo del trabajo... bueno espera aquí voy a por algo - suviste a tu habitación para ir a por tu bolso (bandolera)

- Olle Hibari, ¿por qué has quedado con el yeti?

- ¿Yeti? ¿Te refieres a la herbívora?

- Jajajajaja lo has dicho tu, no yo - se empezaron a reir tus hermanos. En eso llegas

- ¿De qué se rien par de pringados?

- ¡(T/N)! Jaja, Hibari-san te llamó yeti jaja

Te giraste a ver a Hibari

- Yo no he dicho eso

- Si lo dijo. Preguntamos por qué quedo con el yeti y el lo asocio a ti. Por algo sera jaja

- Inveciles... - les diste un puñetazo a tus hermanos, dejando a Hibari asombrado

- ¡Joder puto yeti! ¿¡Ni porque haiga gente delante te comportas!?

- Subnormales. Como no os largeis, cuando llege os dare una ostia

- Una dragoostia, una dragoostia - se largaron corriendo. [Nota: han mezclado la palabra dragón con ostia]

- Wao...

- ¿? Ah! Kyoya-kun perdón por eso de verdad lo siento mucho

- No importa - te sonrió

- *ha sonreido...?* Va..vale... bueno ¡Ya me voy!- gritaste para que se enterase tu familia. - Bueno vamos

Emprendisteis camino. Caminabaís sin prisa y sin decir nada aunque tampoco es que fuera un silencio incomodo. Aún así decidiste ver si podías hablar con Hibari.

- Esto... Kyoya-kun exactamente a dónde vamos

- *no lo se* A un biblioteca que hay por aquí cerca

- ¿Hay una biblioteca cerca? No lo sabía jaja

- ...

Después de un rato llegasteís a una plaza y de ahí seguiste a Hibari para que te guiara. De pronto se paro en seco

- ¿? ¿Qué pasa Kyoya-kun?

-...

Viste como miraba a los lados.

- No me digas que te has perdido...

- Calla herbívora...

- Esta bien tu diras entonces - le miraste de reojo

- ... ok me perdí - susurro pero tu le escuchaste

- Bueno no importa. Apenas hemos caminado por lo que sera fácil orientar...- fuiste interrumpida por el rugido de tu éstomago y hibari se giro a verte a lo que te sonrojaste de la vergüenza - ...nos...- acabaste lo que ibas a decir - *joder y ahora qué. Que corte...*

- Herbívora, acaso no has desayunado

- Jaja en realidad si... tome un vaso de leche

- No creo que eso halla sido suficiente

- ja..ja... lo siento - viste como Hibari suspiraba

- Esta bien aún es pronto. Podemos ir a desayunar si quieres. La verdad yo tampoco desayune

- ¿De verdad? Gracias Kyoya-kun - le sonreiste y se sonrojo un poco pero no lo notaste - Pero dónde desayunamos

- Sígueme - empieza a caminar y le sigues.

Llegasteis a un tipo de cafetería y pedisteis una mesa. Luego ordenasteis, tu un poco de agua y un cruasán, Hibari solo agua.

-Solo tomaras agua?- el asintió - Pero... si tu no tomas nada me da corte pedir yo sola

- Esta bien pedire lo mismo

- Jaja gracias

-Hum

Despues de un rato os trajeron lo que pedisteis.

-¿Cómo sabias de ester lugar Kyoya-kun? Creí que te habías perdido - Viste como se atragantaba con el agua

- *mierda* Lo vi mientras pasabamos

- Mmm me parece que vinimos por otro sitio pero bueno me habre confundido

-...

Luego de que acabaseis y que tu pagaras por los dos ya que dijiste que fue por ti que fueron allí y por lo que Hibari tuvo que comer, salisteis.

- Bueno ahora a buscar esa biblioteca

Hibari se puso a caminar pero te fijaste en un detalle

- Kyoya-kun espera. Mira - señalaste el otro lado de la calle.

-...

- Al parecer la biblioteca estaba en frente de este lugar jajaja ya no tendremos que buscar. Vamos

Hibari te siguió algo molesto.

-~- Hibari pov-~-

Quien diria que de verdad había una biblioteca por aquí. Debí haberme fijado, ahora tendremos que hacer esa tontería de trabajo.

- Kyoya-kun mira lo que he encontado. Podemos poner esto

Observe lo que la herbívora trajo. Busca muy rápido, a este paso lo acabamos ya hoy.

- Esta bien... pero busquemos algo más concreto

- Vaaale

Cada dos minutos viene a preguntar si lo que encontro sirve. La verdad todo esta bien pero no quiero acabar el trabajo todavía, solo hemos podido quedar dos veces... ¿qué mierda estoy pensando? Cuanto antes acabe se supone que sera mejor, podre estar solo sin tener que estar cuidando de una herbívora.

- Kyoya-kun, ¿estas bien?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo herbívora. Ve a seguir buscando, cuanto antes acabemos esto mejor

- ... esta bien...

Sera mejor que yo tambien busque algo... Con esto creo que valdra

- Herbívora - Me gire para buscarla pero no la vi. - *¿Dónde se ha metido?* - Fui a buscarla y la vi parada delante de la sección de mangas... - Herbívora no me digas que te interesan estas cosas

- ¿Kyoya-kun? Jaja pues... la verdad... emm... solo algunos, vine a ver si había algun manga interesante

-...

- Bu..bueno qué querías

- Ten mira. Crees que con eso vale?

- A ver... sujeta esto

Le di lo que encontré y sujete el manga que tenía. Mientras ella leía la información vi de que iba esta cosa. Parecía de lucha...

- Kyoya-kun, con esto vale. Creo que ya esta, ya hemos acabado el trabajo... ¿te interesa el manga? Es género gore y acción

- ¿Gore?

- Si. En ese no sale mucha sangre pero aún así esta bien

Se puso a escribir lo que encontre. Mientras segui viendo ese manga. Tenía razón salía sangre, poca , pero salía... leí un poco, era algo raro

- Ya esta. - me entrego el libro y yo le pase de nuevo el manga. Luego ella lo dejo donde antes

- Herbívora, no lo vas a comprar?

- Ya lo tengo... no me digas que te a gustado

- ...no...

- Jaja vale, pues si no te interesa no debería prestartelo no?

-... me da igual, ire a dejar esto

- ok...

-~- Fin Hibari-~-

-Por fin acabamos! Olle Kyoya-kun, quieres ir a comer?

- Esta bien...

Fuisteis a un restaurante y despues de comer la camarera os entrego el postre

- Aquí tienen

- Perdone nosotros no hemos pedido nada

- No se preocupe, sale gratis. Es un especial para las parejas - se larga

- Aaahhh espere nosotros no somos pareja. Kyoya-kun di algo

- Gracias por la comida - se pone a tomar el postre que os dieron

- ¡Kyoya-kun! No piensas negar lo de que somos pareja?

- ¿Por qué debería negarlo? Nos sale gratis. Tu solo calla y come

- Kyoya-kun... de verdad lo dices en serio? - él seguia tomando su postre y resignada hiciste lo mismo.

Una vez acabais, Hibari paga esta vez dando la excusa de que eres una herbívora y él paga. Hibari te acompaño a tu casa e ibas hablandole de cosas de otaku aunque el no comprendiese pero te seguia la corriente como si supiese de que hablabas.

- Bueno Kyoya-kun gracias por todo. En teoría era para hacer el trabajo pero aun así me lo pase bien jaja

- Herbívora...

-... esto... Kyoya-kun me parece que la presentación del trabajo es el miercoles asique procura llegar pronto y aprenderte tu parte

- Una herbívora no debe decirme que hacer

- Ella no es una herbívora es un yeti - dice uno de tus hermanos desde la puerta de tu casa. Te giras y le fulminas con la mirada

- Principito... vuelve a llamarme yeti y te mato

- Jaja tío te dara una dragoostia

- Lindo calla o a ti tambien te mato

- Herbívora... y esos apodos?

- Jaja es una larga historia, ya te lo explicare

-¡Olle Hibari-san! ¿Qué no piensas besarla?

- Adios Kyoya-kun - rápido entras a tu casa cerrando la puerta tras de ti. - Lindo ¿qué mierda le has dicho a Kyoya?

- Joder tranquila, encima que lo hago por ti - te quedas mirandole - ok ok, no era eso pero mira piensalo. Hibari-san podría ser util para que encuentres a alguien con dinero, luego te casas con ese alguien con dinero y listo. Lo primero es la familia te tendras que sacrificar.

- Como siempre piensa en el dinero...pero en cierto modo tiene razón - le da la razón tu otro hermano

- Y una mierda. Sacrificaros vosotros no os jode?

- No

-... de verdad habeces pienso que serías perfecto para trabajar en una mafia

- Ya bueno que se le va ha hacer. Cosas de la vida.

- Aún asi (T/N), a ti no te gusta Hibari? No hace falta que le hagas caso a este tonto, Hibari tambien es un buen partido

-¡¿Qu..qué?! - te sonrojaste

- Ostia es cierto, él es fuerte por lo que...

- Si, exacto... ¡peleas emocionantes!

- ¿Y le gustara la play?

- Cierto así jugamos con él

- Hey chicos que estoy aquí, no preparen mi futuro sin preguntarme

- ¿Y eso significa privilegios en la escuela? - te ignoraban

- Hey chicos...

- Si y golpear a los vecinos en clases - te seguian ignorando

- ¡Chicos joder!

- ¡¿Qué?! - te dijeron molestos - ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?

- ... me voy a mi cuarto...

- Vale pero no procures estar mucho tiempo encerrada que sino tu habitación apesta y eso no es buena impresión para un chico

Te giraste y les fulminaste con la mirada a lo que salieron corriendo a esconderse. Suspiraste ya cansada y te fuiste a dormir un rato la siesta. El lunes verías a Hibari en educación física por lo que aprovecharias eso para disculparte por lo de tus hermanos.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les gustase. Aprovecho para decir que es posible que suba dos capítulos más antes del jueves (navidad) además de que creo que hare un especial navidad. Bueno eso es todo<p>

**Ciao Ciao!**


	8. Unihockey y charla

He aquí el siguiente capítulo (creo que apenas tarde esta vez)

Espero que les guste. Disfruten

* * *

><p>Lunes... otra semana más<p>

-Mmm que pereza...- te tapaste más con las sábanas. - *pero tengo que ir o sino no podre ver a Hibari...* Espera - te diste cuenta de lo que acababas de pensar y te sonrojaste por ello - ¿por qué he pensado en que quiero ver a Hibari?

- Y... hay lo tienes, a el yeti le gusta Hibari. Me debes 50yenes

Te giraste y viste a tus hermanos en el marco de la puerta

- Joder yeti por tu culpa he perdido. De verdad podrías haberte callado

-*¿Qu..qué...?* ¿Qu..qué hacen en mi habitación? Se supone que soy yo siempre la que tiene que despertaros

- Yeti, yeti, yeti...- dijo negando con la cabeza - deberias saber que ya es hora de irnos a clase

-¿¡Qué!? - miraste la hora. - Mierda casi no tengo tiempo - te levantaste apresurada de tu cama - mierda, mierda... vosotros podeis ir llendo sin mi

- Yo creo que lo hace aposta para ver a Hibari-san...

- Debe ser eso... bueno vamos. - se van

- ¡Pero cerrar la maldita puerta!

Acabaste de cambiarte y peinarte(algo rápido) y cogiste una tostada para salir corriendo a clases.

- Mierda... esos inutiles me habisan dos minutos antes de la hora a la que he de salir * y se puede saber porqué el despertador no sono?*

Corrias lo más rápido que podía y a lo lejos, cerca del cole viste a cierto castaño que caminaba con otros hablando animadamente.

-*¿Ese no es...?* ¡Tsuna-sama!

- ¿? ¿(T/N)-chan? - se giro y te vio algo agitada por el hecho de venir corriendo - ¿por qué corrias?

- es que... sali unos... diez minutos tarde de mi casa... - dijiste sin aliento

- ¿te quedaste dormida? - te pregunto Yamamoto

- Ah hola Takeshi-kun - luego ves a él resto - y... amigos de Tsuna-sama

- ¿Por qué dices sama a dame-Tsuna?

- ¡Reborn! - se quejo Tsuna

- *Un bebé...* ¿Por qué no debería?

- Porque es un perdedor

- Yo no lo veo así. Tsuna-sama es amable - Reborn sonrió ante tu respuesta

-... ¡Ahora me acuerdo de ti al extremo!

- ¿? - te fijaste que estaba Ryohei - ¡Ryohei! ¡Que alegría volver a verte! Luego lo celebramos al extremo - a veces le seguias la corriente con lo de decir extremo

- ¿Se conocen?

- Claro. Antes estabamos en la misma clase - aclaro Ryohei

- Bueno ha sido un placer volver a veros. Yo me voy, no quiero ser mordida hasta la muerte - te despides y sales corriendo.

Luego de que ellos se queden pensando un momento, se dan cuenta de que llegan tarde y salen corriendo como habías hecho tu anteriormente

Por suerte tu llegaste a tiempo. Suspiraste resignada y te dirigiste a tu asiento. Las clases se te empezaron a hacer eternas hasta que por fin llego educa. Fuiste corriendo a el campo pero cuando llegaste no viste a Hibari

- *¿se habra enfadado por lo del sábado?*

Empezaste a deprimirte pero...

- Herbívora

- ¡Kyoya-kun! - saltaste a abrazarlo sin importarte que los demás ya empezaban a venir ni que pensase Hibari

- He..herbívora? - dijo sorprendido

- ¡Perdón! - te separaste rápido. - Fue la emoción jaja.

En es momento el profe os dijo a todos que os pusierais a correr unos minutos

- ...me ire a las agradas

- ¿no corres? - Hibari te ignoro y se fue a donde te dijo. - Que se le va ha hacer... *¡Ah mierda se me olvido disculparme por lo que dijo lindo!*

-~- Hibari pov-~-

Me fui a las gradas. Necesitaba pensar. Esa herbívora... por qué narices me abrazó, y... por qué no la he mordido hasta la muerte por ello?... esto es malo, seguro se me esta pegando lo de ser un herbívoro por su culpa. Sera mejor morderla hasta muerte y así volver a ser un carnívoro. Solo tengo que encontrar el momento preciso para ello y listo.

- ¡Kyoya-kun! ¿Hacemos grupo?

-*¿Ya han pasado ocho minutos? Eso ha sido rápido* - Baje a donde se encontraba la herbívora - ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- Ten

- ¿Para que es ese palo?

- Jaja para hacer unihockey. ¿Quieres el palo rojo o verde?

-... me da igual

- Ok pues te dare el rojo, y yo me quedo con el verde que es un color similar a las plantas que comen los herbívoros

- (T/A) y Hibari quien más esta en vuestro grupo

- Solo nosotros dos

- Entonces mejor (T/A) ponte con esas compañeras y Hibari ponte con esos compañeros

Vi como la herbívora se ponia algo triste pero obedecio a el profesor. Yo me fui con el grupo de herbívoros que me indicaron

- Hey Hibari, ¿te han puesto en nuestro grupo? Entonces esto sera fácil. Bamos a ganar a todos

Ese herbívoro... es uno de los que el otro día estubo mirando a mi herbívora...

Cada uno empezó un partido pero a mi no me apetecía jugar.

- Hibari defiende la portería

- ¿Herbívoro me estas dando ordenes?

- N..no solo es un consejo para ganar. Seguro no quieres perder contra ellos

-*Tiene razón... en fin que más da*

Despues de ganar dos partidos nos toco contra la herbívora. Parecía algo cansada por los anteriores partidos. Al verme me sonrió y se acerco al centro del campo a lo que yo tambien me acerque

- Perdonad, se que el saque lo hacen los líderes, pero les importaría si saco yo?

- Herbívoros dejarme sacar a mi también

- Esta bien (T/A)-chan sacara por nosotras

- Y Hibari por nosotros. Adelante Hibari tu puedes

- *Esto sera divertido* ¿Lista herbívora?

- S..si...

Sacamos y fui yo él primero en optener la bola a lo que lanze y de una meti en la portería

- Hum eso fue fácil. Esfuerzate más herbívora

- *Maldito... podría cortarse un poco...*

- ¡Eso es Hibari, sigue así! ¡(T/N) bonita, lo siento pero vais a perder!

- * ¡Maldito quién te crees para llamar a mi herbívora bonita!*

Al rato otro del equipo marco. La herbívora parecía esforzarse bastante para el pesimo grupo que le toco, pero el hecho de estar cansada no ayudaba. Esta decidido la ayudare a ganar. Aprovechando que el otro herbívoro esta cerca y nadie ve... fue algo tan simple como hacer que se callera de cara y luego pisarle fingiendo que no lo vi.

- ¡Ah!

- Perdón no te había visto *por lo menos ese ya no jugara*

Mientras los otros iban preocupados a ver como estaba ese, la herbívora me sonrió, seguro que sabe porque lo hize. Despues de que se largase a la enfermería y nosotros continuasemos ponía la bola de forma que la herbívora pudiese marcar o dejaba que me la quitase cuando finjia que iba a marcar. Al final perdimos pero eso no me importa siempre y cuando haya sido ella la que me ganase, además es solo un juego tonto de herbívoros... Definitivamente debo morderla hasta la muerte...

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Estabas segura que Hibari os había dejado ganar aunque los demás no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

- Hemos acabado. Recoged el material. Por cierto el miercoles habra course-navette

-¿¡Quéeee!? - dijeron la mayoría asombrados y enfadados por la noticia

- Herbívora que es eso de cursi-vete?

- Es course-navette... es un prueba de resistencia y velocidad, consta de veinte periodos el cada cual cada vez va más rápido y dura más. Casi nadie ha logrado llegar hasta el final... pero en el cole me parece que el máximo fue un chico que hizo doce periodos y medio.

- Entiendo...

- Bueno ya lo veras. - le sonreiste algo cansada

En eso sono la campana indicando que ya era la hora del almuerzo

- Bueno nos vemos Kyo...- de nuevo fuiste interrumpida por el rugido de tu tripa como el día anterior - ...ya-kun... - finalizaste intentando hacer como si nada pasó

- Herbívora...

- No hagas caso a lo que has oído por favor... suele pasar...

- ¿Es qué acaso no has traido nada?

- Nunca traigo nada... - empezasteis a caminar a los vestuarios para cambiaros el chándal por el uniforme

- Cuando te cambies espera a que salga

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? - ignoro tu pregunta y entro a el vestuario de chicos.

Decidiste hacer caso y entraste a cambiarte.

- Eh (T/A)-chan, ¿a qué es cierto que ganamos al equipo de Hibari-san?

-¿Eh? Si...

- Veis y ganamos gracias a (T/A)-chan. Estubo increible, ella sola ganó a Hibari-san. Es muy buena jugando

Todas tus compañeras se quedaron viendote

- *Mierda no me miren... que no se dan cuenta que Hibari se dejo?*

- La próxima ponte en nuestro equipo (T/A)

- (T/A) no es tan buena, seguro tubo suerte. Perdió contra nuestro equipo por lo que debe ser que es como cualquiera, tiene sus subidas y sus bajadas.

- Cierto. Hacerle caso a ella. Yo no soy tan buena, solo fue suerte - reiste nerviosa

Despues de eso te fuiste a cambiar aparte. Cuando saliste esperaste a que Hibari saliese

-~- Hibari pov -~-

- Hey Hibari bien jugado

- Herbívoros...

- ¿ganasteis el último partido no?

- No, al parecer después de que Mario se fuese a la enfermería todos nos desconcentramos. Incluso Hibari ¿no?

-...* piensa lo que quieras*

- Eso es raro. Hibari desconcentrado?

- Yo creo que no fue que se desconcentro.

- *mierda*

- Fue que la maldita de (T/A) fue mejor

- ¿(T/N)-chan?

- Si esa...

- Ya veo...

- Creí que (T/A)-chan era mala jugando

- No te creas, la muy jodida resulta que es buena

- No es buena, nuestro equipo la ganó.

- Se habra dejado para no llamar la atención como siempre.

- Cierto a (T/N)-chan no le gusta llamar la atención por eso siempre esta evitando a todos... jo de no ser por eso sería muy linda

- ¿Te gusta esa friki?

- (T/A) no es friki, es otaku

- ¿Y que coño es ser otaku? Tu tambien eres friki

- No soy friki, pero si se lo que significa cada cosa

Estos herbívoros...

- Os mordere hasta la muerte - saque mis tonfas y se pusieron a huir. Esto sera divertido

-~-Fin Hibari pov-~-

Oiste unos gritos en el vestuario de los chicos.

-*¿Qué es lo que pasa?*

Viste como salía Hibari como si nada

- Kyoya-kun ¿qué ha pasado?

- Los herbívoros eran muy ruidosos

Supusiste lo que acababa de pasar.

- Bueno da igual, para qué querías que te esperara

- Es cierto espera aquí - Hibari entra al vestuario de nuevo y luego vuelve con dos bentos - Ten - te extiende uno

- Gr..gracias... ¿Son tuyos?

- ...

- ¡Kyoya-kun no me digas que se lo has robado a alguien!

- Calla herbívora eres muy ruidosa. Y no, no se lo robe a nadie, me lo dieron para no ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

- Es lo mismo...

- Da igual tu solo come y listo.

Empezais a caminar a algún sitio apartado para comer. Mientras comías te acordaste de que tenías que disculparte por lo de tu hermano

- Esto... Kyoya-kun...

- No tengo más comida

- No es eso - dijiste avergonzada

-¿Entonces?

- Primero, no des por hecho que siempre te estoy pidiendo comida

- No lo haces - sonreiste - de eso ya se encarga tu estómago siempre - volvise a sonrojarte de la vergüenza

- N..no es verdad... pero bueno lo que quería decirte era que... lo siento por lo que dijo lindo el otro día

- *¿Quién era lindo?*

Viste como Hibari se ponía a pensar

- ... mi hermano

- *Es cierto era su hermano... espera ¿qué dijo para qué se disculpa?...* - Al instante se acordo de cuando tu hermano le pregunto si no te besaba y se sonrojo levemente - No importa...

Os que dasteis en silencio un momento hasta que...

- ¡Mira cariño un yeti con Hibari!

-¡Hey narcisista, no me digas cariño! - le replico tu otro hermano

- ¡Lindo, principito! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

- Pasabamos por aquí, yo escondiendome de mis alocadas fans y mi cariño de sus alocados fans jajajaj

- ¡No me digas cariño! ¡Y yo no tengo fans hombres!

- Ser realistas ninguno tiene fans

- Claro que si. No ves lo hermoso que soy, además siempre me estan viendo, dime tu sino por qué es - te dijo quitandote parte de tu almuerzo - mmm esta bueno

- Otra vez se cree que todos le miran...

- Olle yeti de donde has sacado ese almuerzo - tu otro hermano pregunta mientras empieza a comer el tambien junto con tu hermano

- Me lo ha dado Kyoya-kun

Ambos se giran a ver al suso dicho que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio

- Ostia es cierto, ya casi se me olvidaba que estaba aquí

- Herbívoros...

- No hace falta que nos digas herbívoros, ya es como si fueses de la familia. Mira a mi dime Dios y a mi cariño dile Cifer

- Deja de una vez de decirme cariño maldito maricón

- No soy maricón es solo que eres mi cariño

- Lindo debes admitir que tienes figurita de mujer. Que envidia me das, esque ni yo... a ver cuando sales del armario

- ¡Puto yeti! - sales corriendo y el sale detras de ti

- Olle Hibari, dime ¿qué te parece mi hermana?

- Una herbívora

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? A veces puede parecer un pequeño animal pero se sabe defender aunque no lo parezca. Y te dire una cosa, hay veces que un herbívoro es más fuerte que un carnívoro asique ten cuidado con nosotros

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

- No, solo una invitación. A mi hermano y a mi nos encantaría pelear contra ti pero no podemos

- ¿Por qué?

- Da igual el porque. Pero cuando seas de la familia seguro nos lo pasaremos bien peleando y jugando a la play

- Herbívoro...

- Ya te he dicho que hay herbívoros más fuertes que carnívoros por lo que si quieres tratarnos de igual sera mejor que busques otra cosa

- ¡Kyoya-kun! - llegaste escondiendote detras de Hibari

- ¡Yeti estas muerto! - llego tu otro hermano

- Shadow dejala. Sera mejor irnos ya - se levanto tu hermano calmando al otro que asiente y se van

- Herbívora puedes soltarme

- Pe..perdón - dijiste soltandole

- Creí que eras más fuerte que él

- Bu..bueno... es que estamos en el cole y esta prohibido...

La campana que indicaba el final del receso sonó

- Tengo que ir a clases. Adios Kyoya-kun, nos vemos mañana

Te despediste y Hibari se quedo pensando en la conversación que tuvo con tu hermano

* * *

><p>Bueno el capítulo me salió algo largo pero da igual.<p>

El course-navette es un prueba como anteriormente he dicho, en la que hay que correr de un sitio a otro (situados a 20metros creo de distancia) y cada vez hay que ir más rápido y aguantar lo más posible. Son 20 periodos empezando por el período 0 y va de mitad en mitad, es decir, por ejemplo periodo 3, periodo 3 y medio, periodo4. Cada periodo consta de unas vuelta (el periodo 0 son 4 veces ir de un lado a otro, mientras el 0 y medio son 3, luego el 1 son 3 y el 1 y medio 4...así hasta 20). Se empieza trotando y se acaba corriendo hasta donde lleges. Apenas hay personas que llegen al 20

Un ejemplo de herbívoro más fuerte que carnívoro es el hipopotamo, que vence a un cocodrilo.

Tus hermanos no son gays pero el hecho que uno le diga al otro cariño es para molestarlo al igual que tu le dices que tiene figura de mujer para joderlo tambien porque sabeis que le cabrea.

Creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir (si me olvide de algo es por estar explicando el course-navette de las narices que igual podeis buscar en internet)

Bueno no olviden dejarme sus bonitos review

PD: Si es posible pasen a ver un amv que hice en youtube de Mukuro el vídeo se llama 《Mukuro amv i don't care》 y esta subido por "Copito Garcia" , ya subire otro video de Hibari otro día ya que el de Mukuro lo subi hoy

**Ciao Ciao!**


	9. Especial navidad

Especial navidad! Bueno ya que es navidad decidi subir un capítulo especial.

Esto sera ya cuando estes con Hibari y todo eso (como cuando hize el especial halloween)

Disfruten

* * *

><p>Era 25 de Diciembre y tu aún continuabas en tu cama durmiendo hasta que entraron tus hermanos a tu habitación peleando.<p>

-Toma, Kame...Hame...Haaa- imitaba uno de ellos a cierto personaje de dbz

- ¿A si? Pues yo tambien - le seguia el otro.

Estubieron pegandose hasta que te artaste

- ¡¿Queréis parar de una vez?!

- Un yeti invernando... - luego se miran y hacen como si te lanzaran un kamehameha

- Quereis parar de una santa vez. Además nose porque siempre que peleais tiene que ser en mi habitación. Pelear en la vuestra

Te hiceron caso omiso y siguieron peleandose mientras se marchaban.

- Por cierto (T/N), ya va siendo hora de que bajes, sabes que no podemos abrir los regalos sin ti...

- Si, y cuñado-san te esta esperando abajo

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que Kyoya estaba aquí?

- Nos vemos abajo~ - se largaron

- *mierda, mierda... par de inútiles... que gran comienzo para navidad de verdad...* - cojiste unas cosas y te fuiste a duchar.

Esta vez apenas tardaste y bajaste rápido a desayunar

- Buenos días hija- te saludo tu madre

-Buenas ~ - respondiste

- Hola yeti/(T/N) - te saludaron tus hermanos

- Olle no que Kyoya estaba aquí?

- No dijimos eso

- Cierto solo dijimos que cuñado-san te estaba esperando.

-... sois unos malditos cabrones...

- (T/N), no insultes a tus hermanos y sientate a desayunar

- Eso (T/N), no nos insultes y sientate a desayunar... - se aguantaba la risa

Te serviste una leche y cortaste un poco de panettone.

- Casi se me olvida, tengo unos regalos para vosotros - les dijiste a tus hermanos

- No los queremos, ¿no sabes que no te puedes fiar de un yeti en navidad?

-¿Qué?

- Dejala Shadow, ella no ha visto elsmosh ¿verdad?

- No... bueno yo me voy a por los regalos esperar.

Subiste a tu habitación a por ello y mientras tus hermanos se iban a el salón donde estaba todo

-No podemos abrir los regalos sin ella

- Lo se, esperemos que desayune, mientras vamos a ver la tele- alguien llama a la puerta - ¡Ya voy! Shadow, ve poniendo algo interesante

Tu por tu parte estabas buscando los regalos.

-Dónde los meti... esto es raro, debe ser que los escondí bien o que... mierda... - te acordaste

Bajaste al salón.

- Chicos vuestro regalo ya esta en el árbol, mamá lo puso ayer por mi... ¡Kyoya que haces aquí!

- Herbívora...

- Mira (T/N) , cuñado a venido

- Si, ahora no nos podras hacer nada, no te hemos mentido en que estaba.

- Hibari, sientate a desayunar con (T/N) - le ofreció tu madre. Luego se giro a ti- ¿Por qué no habisaste con que mi yerno vendría para comprar algo más?

- No lo sabía... - te giraste a ver a Hibari que estaba acariciando a Copi y Maya (tus perros, de raza spitz japones por lo que son pequeños animales)

Te sentaste donde antes para continuar tomando tu desayuno y Hibari igual se sento en frente tuya. Tu madre le sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente.

- Si quieres algo más pidelo

- Esta bien, gracias...

- Oye Kyoya hace frío afuera?

- Un poco

- Mmm - le diste un trozo de panettone - ¿Sueles celebrar la navidad?

- No...

- ¿No? ¿Por qué? Haber ya se que no tienes familia y todo eso, pero no haces nada especial?

- ... ¿cuenta tirar bolas de nieve a los herbívoros que encuentro?

- ... Si, creo que si cuenta - acabaste tu desayuno - bueno yo me voy a abrir los regalos con mis hermanos, tu disfruta de tu desayuno.

Te fuiste al salón, donde ya se encontraban tus hermanos

- (T/N), ¿no habras dejado a nuestro cuñado solo verdad?

- ¿Eh? Bu..bueno... esta tranquilo desayunando y...

- Si no recuerdo mal dijiste que no tenía familia, por eso le invitamos nosotros, para que por lo menos supiese que es celebrar en familia asique deja de hacerte la idiota y traelo.

- Ya lo se. - te fuiste a por Hibari - Kyoya vienes?

- Esta bien - fue a dejar lo que habías usado a la cocina

Tu volviste donde tus hermanos

- ¿Y Hibari? - te dijo ya arto tu hermano

- Esta ayudando a lavar lo que uso

- Se supone que es el invitado, pero ya que más da.

Hibari llega donde estabais

- Mira por fin aparece cuñado-san. Venga vamos a abrir los regalos

- Esto... lindo ¿y Kyoya? - le susurraste

- No te preocupes ya le hemos comprado algo

- Ahora que lo dices yo tambien le compre algo pero lo tengo arriba

- Ya lo baje yo cuando aún dormias - te sonrió

- Shadow, (T/N) dejad de susurrar, es de mala educación

- Perdón - os disculpasteis

- Esta bien... a ver... este es tuyo yeti - te lo paso - este... de aquí el dios - se puso a abrirlo

- Ten Hibari - le dijo tu otro hermano a Hibari mientras le entregaba un regalo- Es para ti

-... - cogió el regalo

- Supongo que lo abriras luego...

Despues de un rato ya light había abierto sus tres regalos (incluido el que le diste), shadow igual tres, tu dos y a Hibari le disteis cinco regalos (aunque seguia sin abrirlos)

- Kyoya ¿te damos una bolsa para que te los lleves?

-...esta bien

Fuiste a por una bolsa y metiste ahí sus regalos.

- (T/N) acompaña a Hibari a su casa.

- Si, si , ya lo se - te giraste a ver a Hibari - vamos

Salisteis de casa y viste que estaba nevando

- Herbívora ¿no vas a coger un abrigo?

- No, da igual. El frío y el calor son cosa de la mente, tengo que aprender a controlarlo... además que me gusta el frío, asi estoy bien

Le acompañaste a su casa y le esperaste fuera. Al rato de que Hibari saliese reciviste un mensaje de tus hermanos diciendote que le invites a Hibari a comer con vosotros que ibais a el restaurante de Yamamoto y que os adelantaseis.

-*¿pero estara abierto?*

- Herbívora ¿que pone?

- Vamos a comer fuera, que te invite y que nos adelantemos

- Esta bien ¿donde es?

-... en el restaurante de Takeshi-kun - viste como Hibari se cabreaba un poco pero intentaba disimularlo

- ... ¿tu quieres ir?

- No tengo muchas ganas pero si mi familia a decidido ir allí no tengo opción

- Si quieres podemos ir a otro lado

- No importa Kyoya, lo suyo es estar en familia - le sonreiste - No te preocupes, recuerda que Light estara ahí - le diste un corto beso a Hibari dejandolo con un leve sonrojo

- Esta bien, entonces vamos pero no se porque te gusta estar tanto con los demás herbívoros - empezasteis a caminar

- Porque es mi familia, seguro que tu antes de pequeño eras igual... antes de que la perdieses... *pero que mierda le estoy diciendo? Es navidad y cada dos por tres le recuerdo que esta solo? Bueno solo del todo no...* ¡Kyoya te quiero mucho y quiero que lo sepas! - le abrazaste

- ¿¡Qu..qué haces herbívora!? ¡Sueltame!

-¡No! Quiero que sepas que nunca más estaras solo. Siempre estare a tu lado aunque no quieras

- ¡Herbívora sueltame!

- ¡No!

- ¡Como no me sueltes te mordere hasta la muerte!

- Pues que así sea

La gente pasaba y os miraba, lo que provoco a Hibari más vergüenza y que sus ganas de morderte hasta la muerte aumentasen

- Herbívora...

-¿Si? - subiste la mirada para verle y viste como un aura asesina le rodeaba

- Te mordere hasta la muerte - saca una tonfa

Tu sales corriendo y el te persigue. Después de mucho correr (huir) divisaste a lo lejos el restaurante de Yamamoto

- *Bien mi salvación* - te acercaste y viste un papel en el que ponía "cerrado" - *¿¡Qué!? Voy a morir*

- Herbívora ahora no tienes escapatoria - sonrió de lado

- Bu..bueno Kyoya ¿y si te doy buenas noticias?

- Dilas pero eso no te salvara

- Emmm mira el restaurante esta cerrado - dijiste señalando el restaurante

- Humm me alegro. Ahora preparate para ser mordida hasta la muerte

- Pe..pero... jeje no era mi intención molestarte

- Asume las consecuencias, tu misma dijiste que no te importaba

- S..si bueno pero

- (T/N) , Hibari ¿qué hacen aquí?

Te giraste y viste a Yamamoto

- ¡Takeshi-kun! - le abrazaste - ¡No quiero morir en navidad!

- Herbívoro

- Jaja ¿qué ha pasado?

- Kyoya quiere morderme hasta la muerte por decirle lo mucho que le quiero

- Herbívora no inventes

- Ma ma tranquila (T/N) , Hibari no te mordera hasta la muerte ¿verdad?

- Y tu que sabes herbívoro

- Pues... entonces yo te protejere de Hibari - te dijo sonriendote

- No hace falta que la protejas - te jala del brazo para que dejes de abrazar a Yamamoto y te abraza él - un herbívoro como tu no sería capaz de protejerla.

- Ky..Kyoya... - te sonrojaste por el abrazo

- Entonces te encargo que la protejas. Yo ire a ver a Tsuna. Adios - se fue corriendo

- Kyoya...ya puedes soltarme... hay gente mirando

- Tu te lo has buscado herbívora

- Tomare esto como tu venganza... por cierto tengo que llamar a mis hermanos y decirles que el restaurante esta cerrado - Hibari te suelta parabque puedas llamarlos

_En otra parte_

-¿Crees que se lo habra tragado?

- No creo que sea tan tonta, es navidad, nada esta abierto a excepción de algún que otro lugar

- Pero se esta demorando mucho

- Cierto... - suena su móvil - Oh mira nos esta llamando. - lo coje - ¿Si?...Ya lo sabiamos, era una broma. Hay que ser idiotas para caer en eso, si no te diste cuenta es navidad, todo esta cerrado...pues eso

- Di que no hace falta que vuelva, que este con nuestro cuñado y si es posible haciendo nuestros sobrinos - dice mientras sigue jugando

- ...si, olle pon el manos libres un momento si estas con cuñado-san

-¿qué haces? ¿se lo diras directamente? - pone el pausa y se acerca a escuchar

-...bien, ahora escuchar, no hace falta que volvais, sera mejor si os poneis a hacer a nuestros sobrinos. Chao - cuelga al instante

- Sera mejor que disfrutes del poco tiempo que te queda de vida - se pone otra vez a jugar

- Tranquilo, para cuando vuelva ya se habra olvidado.

- Eso me recuerda... que mini mafias nos ha invitado a un hotel para una celebración tipo Vongola

- ¿Quieres ir?

- No, yo solo te informaba por si querias ir a ver a tu sempai

- Dudo que valla.

_Con tigo_

-¡Lindo maldito! Mierda ya colgó

-...

Te giras a ver a Hibari que esta como en un estado de shock algo sonrojado

- Kyoya ¿estas bien?

-...

- ¡Kyooyaaaa!

-¿? - sale de su trance - ¿Qué quieres herbívora?

- Nada, solo es que estabas como en shock

-... vamos

-¿A dónde?

- A cumplir un cosa que me pidió el bebé ayer

- ¿Reborn?...¿qué te pidió? - empiezas a caminar a su lado

Hibari no te hizo caso. Después de un rato llegasteis a un hotel

- Olle Kyoya ¿que te pidió Reborn? *Espero que no sea algo como "consigue descendientes al estilo Vongola"... espera eso suena más como nombre de un trofeo de la play...*

- Creo que es aquí

- ¿el qué?

Hibari entra en una sala y tu le sigues. Era bastante amplia y bonita. Hibari se puso al lado de una pared y tu te sentaste en un sillón. Estubisteis así un rato hasta que oiste que alguien se acercaba a lo que te paraste. Viste como la puerta se abría y entraban Tsuna y los demás

- ¡Tsuna! ¡Hola!

- ¿(T/N)?

- Herbívoro

- ¿¡Hibari-san!?

- Ciaossu

- Ciaossu Reborn - le saludaste

Mientras todos los demás ya entraban

- (T/N), tus hermanos no han podido venir?

- ¿Invitaste a mis hermanos? No lo sabia... por cierto invitar a que? Hibari me trajo sin decirme nada

- Bueno no importa... entonces estamos todos. Escucharme todos os he reunido para pasar un navidad al estilo Vongola

- ¡Reborn! ¿Qué quieres decir con al estilo Vongola?

- Haremos un concurso. El ganador tendra derecho a elejir el castigo del perdedor además de que el perdedor tendra que pagar el hotel y hacer un regalo a los demás

- ¡¿Quéeeee?!

- Entonces habra que ganar al extremo

- Jaja sera divertido

- Herbívoros...

- Vamos a dar lo mejor juudaime

- Hahi, no pienso perder desu~

- Yo tampoco

- Lo hare lo mejor que pueda...

- Nyahahahaha Lambo-san ganara y Reborn tendra que ser mi esclavo

- ... En fin... Olle Reborn no sera mejor hacer esto en equipos?

- Mmm esta bien, pero yo los elijo

- Como gustes

- Esperar aquí un momento

- ¡Espera Reborn aún no nos has explicado en que consiste!

- Dejalo juudaime, ya nos lo explicará

- ¿Y mientras qué hacemos? - te acercas a las chicas - ¿qué tal?

- (T/N)-chan/ (T/N) / (T/A) hola

- Hola. Por cierto Chrome deja de decirme (T/A) y dime (T/N)-nee

- Va..vale...

- ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Qué han hecho hoy?

- Hahi pues yo he ido a casa de Tsuna-san y luego Chrome, Kyoko y yo hemos ido a mi casa, ha sido muy divertido desu

- Me alegro

- ¿Y tu (T/N)?

- Pues... me he pasado el día con Kyoya practicamente

- Haceis muy buena pareja

- Gr..gracias...

Después de un rato Reborn volvió a aparecer

- ¡Atención! Ya he hecho los equipos

-*que me toque con el juudaime, que me toque con el juudaime* - rezaba Gokudera

- *Ojala me toque con Kyoko*- soñaba Tsuna

- *Esta puede ser una oportunidad para acercarme más a (T/N)* - planeaba Yamamoto

-*tengo hambre* - pensabas tu

-Los equipos son los siguientes: 1° Kyoko y Haru, 2° Ryohei y Lambo, 3° Hibari y Yamamoto, 4° Gokudera y (T/N), 5° Chrome y yo y 6° y menos importante mis dames estudiantes

En eso llega Dino

- Hola

- Dino/Dino-san/Dino-kun/caballo salvaje

-Bien ahora poneos con vuestras respectivas parejas

Te acercaste a Gokudera

-Hola Gokudera - él te ignoro y miro a otro lado - ¡Reborn!¡Quiero un cambio de pareja!

- No se puede. Te apañas con la persona que te ha tocado. Ahora que cada uno esta con su pareja os dire en que consiste la primera fase. Teneís que ir a vuestras habitaciones.

-¿Solo eso? Menos mal...

-No creas que sera tan fácil dame-tsuna.

- Reborn-san, eso significa que habra trampas?

- Quien sabe - sonrió "inocentemente" - uno de la pareja copiara un mapa que os voy a mostrar, y el otro no puede mirar, luego el que lo haya visto lo dibujara en una hoja y con eso tendreis que orientaros. El mapa solo os lo mostrare 5segundos. Elejir quien lo vera

- Gokudera lo ves tu o yo? Yo soy buena dibujando y a ti se te da bien memorizar... creo que lo ves tu

- Esta bien

_Chrome y Reborn_

- Yo ya lo tengo copiado asique no hace falta que elijamos

-Vale...

_Kyoko y Haru_

-Dejamelo a mi desu

_Yamamoto y Hibari_

-...

-...

-Creo que lo copio yo

- Herbívoro...

_Ryohei y Lambo_

-Nyahahaha dejamelo a mi

- Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo, tu haces lo siguiente ¿vale?

- Mmm bueno... vale...

_Dino y Tsuna_

- Dejamelo a mi Tsuna

- Esta bien. Tu puedes Dino

_Otra vez con todos_

- Bien si ya habeis elegido giraos los que no lo veran.

Hicisteis caso y os girasteis.

- Bien preparados... ese es el mapa...*5,4,3,2,1,0* ya esta se acabo

- ¡Eso fue muy rápido al extremo!

- Mierda casi no me dio tiempo ni a encontrar nuestra habitación...

- Creo que ya lo tengo desu~

-Jaja a sido demasiado rápido

- Ya lo he memorizado

- Bien ahora dibujarlo en una hoja. Esta prohibido copiarse de los demás y cada uno saldra un minuto despues que el anterior grupo.

_Kyoko y Haru_

- Creo que era así desu

_Ryohei y Lambo_

-Más o menos era asi...o asi...

- ¿qué es eso?

- creo que un ascensor

_Yamamoto y Hibari_

-Lo siento Hibari, no me dio tiempo pero creo que era algo así

-...

_Dino y Tsuna_

-Ya esta

-¿ya lo has dibujado?

-Claro

_Tu y Gokudera_

-Esto era algo asi...

-guau si que te lo has memorizado

- Claro, por quién me tomas

- Es un plano perfecto. Con esto seguro llegamos

-Bueno... yo no se leer muy bien ese mapa

- Entonces dejamelo a mi. Se orientarme

_Todos_

- El primer grupo en salir sera el... -coje un papelito- 3° grupo, luego... 5°, después 2°, 1° y por último 4° y 6°. Bien que empezar, recordar que despues de que pase un minuto el siguiente grupo debe salir.

Yamamoto y Hibari se fueron. Despues salio Reborn y Chrome. Luego Ryohei y Lambo, seguido salio Kyoko y Haru que te desearon suerte. Un minuto despues de Kyoko y Haru salisteis tu y Gokudera. Más tarde saldria Dino y Tsuna.

_Yamamoto y Hibari_

- Ahora es... por aquí

- Herbívoro trae el mapa

- Ten - se lo entrega

Hibari vió el "mapa" con un tic en el ojo

- ¿Qué mierda es esta? - arruga el papel y lo tira a algún lado

- Jaja lo siento... pues habra que guiarnos por nuestra intuición...mmm creo que es... por allí...- se pone a caminar y una trampa se activa, probocando una ráfaga de viento que les impide el paso

_Reborn y Chrome_

- Gira a la derecha - le indico - ahora hazte a un lado

Chrome obedeció y un red cayó donde antes estaba

_Ryohei y Lambo_

- Creo que nos perdimos al extremo...

- Tengo hambre

- Tranquilo Lambo seguro que encontramos la forma de llegar... ¡Ya se, preguntemos en recepción al extremo!

_Kyoko y Haru_

-Perdone, nos podría indicar nuestra habitación? Nos hemos perdido

- Claro, cómo se llaman

- Kyoko y Haru

- Qué número de habitación tiene

- No lo sabemos desu

- Mmm entonces esperen aquí, ire a preguntar a recepción. No os movais, ya vuelvo

_Gokudera y tu_

- Me pregunto si el juudaime estara bien... ¿y si le esperamos y le damos nuestro mapa!

- Reborn nos descalificaria... no, espera, descalificaría a Tsuna

- Espero que el juudaime se las pueda apañar... ¿ahora por dónde?

- Derecha

- Vale

- esto es algo raro... ¡! Espera Gokudera es una trampa

- ¿? ¡Ahhhh!

_Dino y Tsuna_

- Creo que es... por aquí

- Dino-san, ¿me dejas el mapa? Creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí antes

- Jaja lo siento. Ten

Tsuna miro el "mapa" que consistia en un rectangulo que ponía "hotel" y en un cuadradito menor (una ventana) ponía "empezamos aquí"

- *Esto no es un mapa... normal que nos perdamos* me..mejor sigamos nuestra intuición

- jaja de acuerdo

_Todos_

Despues de que cada uno encontro su habitación, Reborn os llamo y os puso un acertijo a cada equipo para encntrar el restaurante donde comeríais. De nuevo los últimos fueron Tsuna y Dino

- Llegais tarde dames estudiantes

- L..lo sentimos

- Jaja perdón

- Da igual. Bueno ahora os daremos unos regalos por parte de Vongola

Reborn os dió a cada uno un regalo a excepción de Tsuna y Dino

- Vosotros por ser los perdedores no teneís regalo, además de pagar todo, comprar a los demás otros regalos y hacer lo que Chrome y yo decidamos, ya que fuimos los ganadores.

Os pusisteis a comer y todo iba bastante animado y normal

- Chrome, pasame un trozo de eso por favor

- Ten

- A mi tambien dame pasame uno por favor

- Toma

-Gracias...

- Esto realmente se siente como una familia... es algo raro pero...- fuiste interrumpida por el sonido de algo callendose

-¡¿Qué coño hacia una botella de whisky ahí?!

- Jaja perdón el bebé me lo pidió

- Yamamoto por qué lo pusiste ahí

- No sabía donde ponerlo

- ¡¿Que tal en tu cabeza?!

- Parar de gritar al EXTREMOOO

- Ya se fue la paz... - dijiste

- Herbívoros, os mordere hasta la muerte

- Nyhahaha Lambo-san no se quedara atras

- Tranquilos, solo fue un accidente seguro que...

- Callate caballo salvaje

- Tran..tranquilo Kyoya - intento calmarlo Dino

-... ¡PARAD TODOS DE UNA VEZ!

- ... - todos se quedaron en silencio

- Kyoko...

- (T/N) estaba diciendo que pareciamos una familia y lo agradable que se sentia todo, yo pensaba igual pero os habeis puesto a armar un alboroto y lo habeis fastidiado todo.

- Hahi, es verdad estamos en navidad, ¿es que acaso no saben comportarse? Desu

- Yo creía tambien lo mismo...

- Chicas... gracias...

- Jaja creo que tienen razón, lo sentimos

- Perdonad

- Si el decimo se disculpa, yo tambien

- Lo siento al extremo

- Yo tambien lo siento...

- Herbívoros...

- Así estamos mejor

El resto de la cena ya fue más tranquilo y se recupero el ambiemte de antes. Se peleaban a veces pero no como anteriormente y no se gritaban tanto. Al final cada uno fue a su habitación, pero pediste un cambió y te pusieron con Hibari, Chrome tambien pidio un cambio y le pusieron a Lambo.

- Hola Kyoya. Ahora yo soy tu compañera

- Herbívora... - te sonrió y se acerco a ti

- Pero no hagas nada raro, que sino te golpeo y me voy con Chrome

- Esta bien... pero esto supongo que si puedo...

Te beso. Tu te sonrojaste

- Eso si... pero ya nada más. Buenas noches

- Herbívora ¿no piensas llamar a tu familia?

- Mierda es verdad, ahora se creran que de verdad estamos haciendo lo que pidieron mis hermanos - te sonrojaste - t..tengo que llamar

_ En otra parte_

-Joder quien llama a estas horas... un yeti... - lo coje - yeti, no son horas para llamar... si ya lo se, mini mafias nos invito pero no fuimos... porque no y punto, por cierto eso me recuerda ¿ya estas con Hibari haciendó mis sobrinos? Si es posible que sea niña eh, aunque un mini yeti chico tampoco esta mal, bueno da igual lo que salga si al fin y al cabo los pondras a pelear entre ellos para que se maten, la supervivencia del yeti más fuerte, quien no salga vivo no es un verdadero yeti, aunque al serr hijos de Hibari seran fuertes. Chao- rápido cuelga

_Con tigo_

-Maldito principito...

-¿Qué ha dicho?

- Que quiere que tenga una niña...

- Hum...¿qué tal si les regalamos lo que quieren?

- ¿qu..qué? ¡No digas tonterías! Me voy con Chrome- saliste corriendo a la habitación de Chrome

- Herbívora...

* * *

><p>Bueno que paseis una feliz navidad.<p>

Como regalo me gustaría varios review QQ (creo que por desgracía no sera posible)

Suerte

**Ciao Ciao!**


	10. Disculpas

Buenas, me disculpo por no subir el capítulo antes, es que se me paso muy rápido todo.

A ver que tal me sale este cap... por cierto feliz año nuevo ^^

* * *

><p>Ya se habían acabado las clases y saliste de clase.<p>

-¡(T/N)-chan! Espera

- ¿? - te giraste a ver quien te llamaba - Oh, Tsuna-sama, Takeshi-kun, Ryohei y demás hola

- ¿Qué es eso de "y demás"?

- Perdona no me se todos vuestros nombres

- (T/N), ¿vienes con nosotros al extremo?

- mmm pues tengo que preguntar a mis hermanos, siempre me suelo ir con ellos

- ¡Hey yeti! - escuchaste a uno de tus hermanos

- ¡!¡¿Yeti?!¿¡Dónde!? - dijo Gokudera ilusionado mirando a los lados buscando a algún yeti

- ... esperar aquí... - fuiste corriendo donde tus hermanos - ya os he dicho que no me digais yeti en el cole

- Eso no importa ¿vamos?

- esto... ¿hoy puedo ir con unos amigos?

- ¿Tienes amigos?

- Bueno... yo los considero amigos...no se si ellos me consideran su amiga...

- Esta bien, ten cuidado - se gira a ver a tu otro hermano - tengo que ir a hablar con Hibari, asi que ve solo a casa

- ¿para que quieres ver a Kyoya-kun?

- Te acompaño

- Iros a casa. Solo voy a hablar sobre unos asuntos del cole nada más, no os preocupeis

-... esta bien, me voy entonces - fuiste donde estaba Tsuna - me dejan ir con vosotros

- Bien vamos.

Por el camino te presentaron a los demás. A ratos Gokudera se peleaba con Ryohei y Yamamoto intentaba calmarlos.

- Ciaossu - dijo Reborn saltando a tus brazos

- Ciaossu - le respondiste

- ¿por qué no hablas con los demás?

-... soy más de escuchar y dar consejos, no se muchos temas de conversación

- Puedes dar algún consejo a mi dame-estudiante

- Claro de qué - Tsuna se gira a verte al darse cuenta de tu conversación con Reborn

- (T/N)-chan, no hace falta que me des ningún consejo, tranquila

- ...bueno vale...

- Ahora que recuerdo, debiamos celebrar que te vuelvo a ver al extremo

- N..no hace falta celebrar por algo así - reiste nerviosa - por cierto que tal vas en tu club de boxeo ¿ya has reclutado más gente?

- Si pero nos vendría bien si te unes

- Ya te dije que no se boxear...

- ¿Pero te gusta pelear verdad? - Todos se quedan viendote

- Em... si, bueno me gusta luchar pero... emm - reiste nerviosa otra vez - no es lo mismo... además no me dejarían...bueno yo me voy ya adios - te largaste corriendo para evitar que te pregunten más

_En otra parte_

- No aún no lo he encontrado... ya lo se... esta bien, no te preocupes ...adios - cuelga el teléfono - ... ¿dónde demonios esta Hibari?... - mira la hora en su teléfono - mmm si no me doy prisa no me dejaran repetir de comida... *bueno da igual ya le hablare en otra ocasión, lo primero es comer*

- Herbívoro que haces aquí

- Joder hasta que apareces... Ya te dije no me digas herbívoro a no ser que sepas que soy más fuerte que tu

- Quieres comprovarlo? - saca sus tonfas

- Ahora no tengo tiempo. En otro momento sera, yo ya me voy a comer - se va dejando a Hibari solo

_Con tigo_

- Ya he vuelto - dices entrando en tu casa

- Hey (T/N) ¿no has visto si Ligh estaba cerca?

- ¿Aún no ha llegado? - niega con la cabeza - pues... llamalo

- Ya lo he hecho, dice que aún estaba buscando a Hibari-san

- ¿entonces por qué me preguntas?

- Para perder más tiempo y pueda llegar y repetir

-...¿que hay de comer?

- Spaghetti

- ... bueno... no tengo mucha hambre, asique no creo que repita. Estate tranquilo

Subiste a tu habitación para ponerte algo más comodo y luego bajaste a comer.

- Ya estoy - dijo tu hermando llegando a casa - ¡Un yeti!

- Tranquilo, no soy como vosotros, no voy a repetir

- *¿Qué? Pero si no era por eso...* claro... pues cuando acabes de comer vete a tu habitación *esas panna cottas seran mias*

- Vale vale.

Acabaste de comer y te fuiste a tu habitación a hacer tu tarea.

A la mañana siguiente fuiste con Shadow a la escuela ya que tu otro hermano se había puesto malo.

- ¿Exactamente que ha comido el muy idiota?

- ...*no puedo decirlo... me soborno con la mitad del de el yeti* creo que solo fue que le sento mal comer... el almuerzo ese que tenias ayer

- Mmm que raro... bueno no importa

Llegaste a clase y esperaste que se hiciera ultima hora. Cuando llego dicha hora esperaste que Hibari tambien llegase.

- *que raro... se esta retrasando...*

- Hoy empezamos con las exposiciones - anunció el profe - Los haremos por sorteo

- *¿¡Sorteo!? Eso quiere decir... que puede tocarme a mi y Hibari hoy... * - volviste a mirar la puerta para ver si Hibari llegaba pero nada - ...

- El primer grupo sera... - saca un papel - el 3 - mira su libreta - es el grupo de Pablo

Dicho grupo salió a exponer. Despues de que ese grupo exponiese y que por suerte no te tocase a ti despues, se acabo las clases. Saliste aliviada de que por suerte no te tocase.

- Herbívora - te giraste y viste a Hibari

- Kyoya-kun... ¿por qué no has venido a clase hoy? Han empezado a exponer, pero no por orden sino aleatoreo. Por suerte no nos a tocado pero ¿y si nos hubiese tocado? Me abrias dejado sola.

-...

- ... intenta no faltar mañana, no quiero quedarme sola y suspender - empezaste a largarte

- Herbívora - pasaste de él - herbívora, si no me haces caso te mordere hasta la muerte

Ya estabas fuera esperando a que tu hermano saliese para iros juntos.

- (T/N) - te giraste a ver a quien te llamaba - hola

- Takeshi-kun... hola

- ¿A quién esperas?

- A mi hermano... ¿tu no vas con los otros?

- Mmm si pero vine para preguntarte si venias hoy tambien con nosotros

- Me temo que no... lo siento

- ...¿estas bien?

- Mmm si... un poco agotada. Solo necesito una siesta y listo - le sonreiste

- E..esta bien... entonces yo me voy. Adios

- Adios - te despediste y viste como se iba. - ...

- Hey yeti - te saludo tu hermano

- Lindo. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-~- Flash back (Shadow pov)-~-

Ah... que cansancio... sera mejor irme ya a casa... creo que no esperare a el yeti, que se valla sola.

- Herbívoro

- ¿? Oh, si es Hibari-san... ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Y la herbívora?

- Supongo que esta fuera esperandome...

- ... dile que... lo siento...pero que tampoco era mi obligación asistir a clases, que ese era un favor que decidi hacerle a ella

-~-Fin flash back (fin Shadow pov)-~-

- ¿Puedo preguntar que le has dicho a Hibari-san?

- ¿Eh? Nada... por qué?

- Llamalo cuando llegemos a casa. Se me a olvidado lo que te queria decir - empieza a caminar

- *seguro que es algo como "te mordere hasta la muerte" y alguna que otra cosa más...*

Cuando llegaste a casa te fuiste directa a hechar una siesta hasta que tus hermanos entraron a tu habitación.

- Despierta - te dice mientras te tira de la cama

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

- Llama a Hibari

-¿Qué?

- Que lo llames - te ordena serio

- Vale vale... lo llamo luego que ahora tengo sueño, además ya me dijo Shadow que lo llamase

- Lo vas a llamar ahora porque te lo digo yo. Y te disculpas. Es el colmo que Hibari halla tenido que pedirte disculpas y tu ni le llames

- Espera, ¿qué? ¿Kyoya-kun me ha pedido disculpas?

-... - se gira a ver a tu otro hermano

- No le he dado el mensaje, creo que es mejor que se lo diga él... queda más romántico

- Bien hecho cariño - dice cambiando su actitud a una alegre - Ya has oido yeti, llama a Hibari

- Esta bien... pero largo. Me da vergüenza si estais escuchando

- Pues vaaale - se van cerrando la puerta

- ... - cojes tu teléfono - *qué le digo*

- Venga yeti, llama de una vez que es incomodo espiarte desde detras de la puerta - les escuchas

- ... par de inveciles... - empiezas a marcar el número de Hibari esperando a que conteste - ... Kyoya-kun, em.. esto.. ¿hola?... Shadow dijo que te llamase para que me dijeras no se que mensaje que no me a querido decir... *lo sabía siempre con su típico te mordere hasta la muerte*... ya lo se...adios - colgaste. Al instante entran tus hermanos a tu habitación

- ¿Qué ha dicho? - dice mientras se soba la nuca

- Que qué quería, que era una herbívora y me mordería hasta la muerte la próxima vez y que me aprenda el trabajo...

- No es lo mismo que le dijo a Shadow pero supongo que esta bien... ¿no le has pedido disculpas no?

-...¡Ostia es verdad! - cojes tu móvil y le envias un mensaje. Tus hermanos se acercan a leer lo que le pones

- "Por cierto, siento lo de antes en el cole..." Que poco romantica eres

- Callate y no leas en voz alta lo que escribo

- Trae - dice tu otro hermano quitandote el móvil

- Principito ¿qué haces?

- Enviar otro mensaje... - te acercas a leer lo que pone

- "Hibari, soy Light, acabo de coger el teléfono del yeti porque parece no saber como disculparse..." quita lo de yeti

- No quiero - sigue escribiendo

- "asique te pido yo disculpas por ella ya que es un yeti y aún no sabe como comunicarse con los humanos..." Principito ya deja de escribir tonterias - sigues viendo que pasa de ti - "ya me ocupo yo de que la próxima vez se disculpe como es debido" borralo

- Ok - le da a enviar

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

- Hecharte una mano

- Sera joderme - dices cabreada. Al instante te llega un mensaje de Hibari - ¿Eh?

- A ver... - dice abriendo el mensaje para leerlo - "Herbívoro... quiero mi batalla" Supondre que ya acepto las disculpas... Ten - te tira el teléfono que por poco se te cae - Aquí ya no hay nada divertido... vamos Shadow - el otro le sigue

-Pero... bueno supongo que ire a dormir un rato más...

_Con tus hermanos_

- Ya tengo el número de Hibari - dice sacando su móvil y guardandolo

- A ver dejame a mi tambien

- Ten - se lo muestra y el otro tambien lo guarda en su móvil - creo que le enviare otro mensaje

- ¿qué vas a poner?

- Tu que crees?

- Mmm ya veo - sonrie - ¿te ayudo a escribirlo?

- Claro, de pronto no solo tienes figura mujer, sino que piensas como una

- ¡Idiota!

- Jaja es broma. Pero si necesito tu ayuda, vamos a disculparnos de verdad..?

* * *

><p>Creo que me salio algo corto y... no muy bueno pero esque ahora mismo no se me ocurre como poner lo que había pensado.<p>

Bueno aún asi espero que les gustase... hasta el próximo cap

**Ciao Ciao!**


	11. Trabajo y course navette

Bueeno... el anterior cap no me salió muy bien (lo puse por relleno) asique espero que este si me salga bien

Disfruten

* * *

><p>Te levantaste y fuiste a preparar tu desayuno... y el de tus hermanos, que más tarde bajaron por las escaleras a donde tu te encontrabas<p>

- Olle chicos, ¿hoy podeís daros prisa? Quedria llegar pronto

- Siempre llegamos pronto...

- Esta bien... ¿puedo preguntar por qué quieres llegar antes?

- Pues... por nada en especial. Aunque tengo que ir a decir una cosa a Kyoya-kun

- Mmm... - se pone a pensar - arreglada, quieres llegar pronto y hablar con Hibari-san... eso solo puede significar... ¡Te le vas a declarar! - dice feliz

- ¿¡Qué!? Cl..claro que no

- Se ha sonrojado, bien hecho - dice chocando la mano con el otro

- Chicos... por favor daros prisa...

- Si si, no te preocupes no arruinaremos tu declaración

- ¡Que no me voy a declarar!

- ¿Declarar? ¿Quien a dicho nada de declarar? - se hace el tonto

- ...

Despues de desayunar y salir más pronto llegasteis a el instituto pero apesar de salir antes llegasteis a la hora de siempre ya que por el camino tus hermanos estubieron haciendo el tonto parandose a ratos y llendo más lento diciendo que ibais bien de tiempo. Te apuraste en buscar a Hibari. Cuando le encontraste le distes algunos datos rápidos de como había que exponer. Luego fuiste a tu clase para esperar la hora siguiente, que no se hizo de esperar. Te empezaste a poner algo nerviosa, toda tu seguridad y tranquilidad había desaparecido.

- *Tranquila... respira ondo y listo... so..solo es un trabajo...¿Por qué no llega Kyoya-kun?*

Estabas tan concentrada en intentar relajarte que no viste que Hibari llego, pero se sento algo lejos por lo que tu seguias creyendo que no había llegado y hacía que te pusieses más nerviosa.

- Bien - empezo el profe - hoy seguimos con las exposiciones. Alguien del último grupo que expuso ayer, que saque un papel - un compañero se levanto a coger un papel y luego mostro que tenía el número 8 - Bien el grupo 8 es... el de Hibari...- se giro a verte - ¿vas a exponer tu sola?

- Pu..pues...

Hibari se levanta de su asiento llamando asi la atención de todos.

- Herbívora vamos

Rápido fuiste a la pizarra para empezar vuestra exposición

- Antes de empezar me gustaría advertir que si veo a algún herbívoro hablando o no prestando atención... lo mordere hasta la muerte - saca sus tonfas

Al instante tus compañero se tensan y asienten. Hibari empezó a explicar su parte del trabajo con bastante facilidad y fluidez. Tu mientras solo pensabas lo bien que se veía Hibari explicando. Luego hizo una pausa para indicarte que te tocaba.

- Bien pues... *...mierda se me a olvidado...* emm... - te pusiste algo nerviosa

Tu salvación llego cuando por una ventana que había al final, entro Hibird y se paró a cantar el hipno de namimori a lo que todos incluido el profesor se giraron a verlo.

- Herbívora aprovecha esta oportunidad - te susurro

Rápido miraste en una hoja lo que tenías que decir y cuando Hibird acabo de cantar volviste a tu explicación. Despues de estar turnandos para explicar Hibari dijo que pondría un vídeo para finalizar ya que "los herbívoros no han molestado" según él

- Kyoya-kun,¿qué vídeo vas a poner? - le susurraste mientras el ponía el vídeo

- Dijiste que se podía poner videos ¿verdad?

- Si pero...

- Solo dura 1minuto

-Esta bien...

Cuando finalizó tocaba las preguntas de los compañeros. Uno levanto la mano con un poco de miedo y dudoso

- ¿Si? - le preguntaste

- Em...¿realmente Hibari te ayudo?

- ¿Qué insinuas herbívoro? - dijo molesto, sacando sus tonfas.

- *La pregunta no tiene mucho sentido* Si, me ayudo. Además la idea de poner el vídeo fue suya

Otros tres compañeros levantaron tambien la mano para preguntar. Señalaste a uno para que haga su pregunta.

- Dos preguntas. Primera, ¿por qué Hibari-san te ha ayudado?

- Porque si - respondió Hibari

- ... esta bien... y segunda,¿hay algo entre vosotros?

- ¿Q..Qué? - te sonrojaste ante la pregunta y todos se quedaron mirandote fijamente esperando tu respuesta, incluso Hibari - *¿Por qué Kyoya-kun me mira?* emm... n..no...no hay nada, solo era hacer el trabajo - empezaste a escuchar murmuros como "menos mal", "normal", " Hibari es demasiado para ella"... - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- viste comi levantaban la mano - Y que tenga que ver con el trabajo y no con Kyoya-kun y yo - Al instante todos bajaron la mano - *Lo suponia...*

- Bien ¿qué nota les pondríais sobre 80? - pregunto el profe, ya que la nota la pondrian los compañeros

- 72...

-68...

-75...

Hibari saca sus tonfas y al instante todos se rectifican

-¡80!

-¡80!

-¡100!

- Bien les pondre 80 - dijo el profesor

- *Kyoya-kun... un 75 sobre 80 no estaba mal...*

-Sacad un papel para ver quienes seran los siguientes

Mientras Hibari sacaba un número tu te fuiste a sentar de nuevo a su sitio. Después de mostrarle el número al profesor se fue a sentar de nuevo donde antes.

- Hey (T/A) ¿por qué dices Kyoya-kun a Hibari-san? - te susurro un compañero

-...Pues... porque...¿m..me cae bien?

- Eso suena más pregunta que respuesta pero esta bien.

Al acabar la clase te acercaste a Hibari para ir juntos a la clase de educa.

- Olle Kyoya-kun, ¿haras el course navette?

- Es provable

- ¿De verdad? Yo creía que no lo harías

-...

- Atención - llamo el profe - hoy sera el course navette, asique poneos a calentar. Podeis correr o estirar, lo que prefirais.

Te pusiste a correr un rato por el campo y Hibari tambien te siguió.

- Por cierto Kyoya-kun ¿qué hacia Hibird cantando en la exposición?

- Era para que distraiga a los herbívoros por si se me olvidaba algo pero como vi que tu lo necesitabas le deje que cantara y así pudieses aprovechar

- A..ah... pues gracias

- hum... herbívora

Despues de un rato de correr y luego estar calentando el profe os llamo a todos

- Los chicos se iran a las gradas, mientras las chicas empiezan el course navette

- ¿Eh? ¿No podemos acerlo todos juntos? - se quejo una compañera

- No. Así puedo ver mejor quien se para

La gente empezo a quejarse pero obedecieron. Tu te fuiste lo más alejada de las gradas para que nadie te mirase y no hicieses el ridículo.

- *Si no recuerdo mal la ultima vez solo llege a el periodo dos y medio por culpa de que tenía la regla ese día... a ver hasta cuanto llego ahora*

- Hey (T/A)

- ¿?

- Para aprovar necesitamos llegar al cinco y medio, cuando llegemos a ese periodo nos paramos todas.

- Yo quiero llegar al siete - intervino otra

- Bueno pues algunas seguiran pero la mayoría nos paramos en el cinco y medio - te dijo

- Pues vale

- Herbívora

- ¡! Kyoya-kun qué haces aquí, se supone que los chicos teneis que mirar desde las gradas

- Desde aquí veo mejor además de que no me gustan las multitudes

- ... *mierda... Kyoya-kun me vera correr... y para esta prueba soy pésima... * creo que me estoy mareando

El profe puso todo listo y despues de que se digan las normas como siempre, empezó la prueba. Al principio no te parecia para tanto aunque el hecho de tener a Hibari viendote te ponía nerviosa.

- Periodo tres y medio - se escucho

- *ya no puedo más... * - viste que dos compañeras se paraban - *¿y si me paro?... no... no puedo... sino quedare en ridiculo delante de Kyoya-kun... mierda por qué se tubo que poner aquí en vez de donde las gradas...*

Despues de un rato ya era el dichoso periodo cinco

- *solo un poco más*

- periodo cinco y medio - se escucho, y al instante casi todas se pararon

- *bien yo tambien * - notaste que Hibari te miraba fijamente y te giraste a verlo notando que tenía una tonfa en mano por si te parabas- * ok mejor no me paro... no me paro... aaaa por qué Kyoya-kun es tan malo... supongo que es su forma de dar animos...*

Llegaste al seis y medio.

- *Llegare al siete y me paro*

- Herbívora si no puedes más para

-¿? *Kyoya-kun...* - te paraste y fuiste donde el profe para que anotase que te paraste.

Al final de las chicas la que más hizo fue una que llego al periodo siete y medio. Luego toco a los chicos, y las chicas se fueron a las gradas. Viste que Hibari se iba lo más alejado posible.

- *Era de suponer...*

- (T/N)-chan, ¿cuanto necesitan los chicos para aprobar?

- ¿Eh? Pues... creo que era... siete o siete y medio

- ¿tanto?

- emmm... pues ahora que lo pienso creo que era más bien seis y medio... no, espera era siete... ¿o era seis?

-...

- depende de la edad - intervino otra - más o menos es seis y medio, y para el diez es doce creo.

- ¿el diez para chicas cuanto era? - preguntaste

- 11 / 10 y medio - dijeron a la vez

-... ok sobre 11 y 10 y medio

Os pusisteis a ver a los chicos como corrian. Ninguno se paro hasta el siete y medio en el pararon apenas tres. Según pasaban los periodos se iban parando, la gran mayoriase paro en el 9 y medio. Mentalmente animabas a Hibari ya que él y otro compañero estaban ya en el 11 y medio. Cuando llego el 12, Hibari se quedo solo corriendo. Todos empezaron a animarlo aunque sabian que luego serian mordidos hasta la muerte por ello.

- *Venga Kyoya-kun tu puedes* - notaste que alguien te miraba y te giraste a ver.

Viste a unos 4 compañeros y una compañera cerca tuyo que estaban cuchicheando y escuchaste algo como "da pena " "friki" y te pareció oir tu nombre ademas de que notaste que tu compañera te veía de reojo a ratos. Pasaste de todo y te pusiste a ver al suelo algo triste

- *hablan de mi... quizas no debería ni haber nacido... siempre es lo mismo... yo no les he hecho nada... qué sentido tiene meterse con migo, ¿qué tan patética soy?...*

-~- Hibari pov-~-

Todos los hebívoros se habían parado. La verdad no se porque, la prueba esta es muy fácil. Creo que ya voy por el periodo 13...

- ¡Vamos Hibari-san usted puede!

-*Esos herbívoros... luego los mordere hasta la muerte por estar gritando... me pregunto si la herbívora tambien me esta animando...*

Me gire para comprobar que me estaba viendo, en silencio... la única persona que quiero que me llame y no dice nada...

Cuando iba por el periodo 14 y medio me volví a girar para ver a la herbívora pero esta estaba viendo el suelo y parecia algo triste... me fije que cerca suya habían un par de herbívoros que la veían mientras decian algo.

- *Malditos herbívoros...*

Me pare y fui donde el resto

- Hibari estubiste asombroso

- Hibari ¿por qué no has continuado? No parece que estes cansado, podrías haber llegado más lejos.

-* herbívoros* - pase de ellos y me acerque a la herbívora - Herbívora

- ¡! ¿Kyoya-kun? ¿ya te has parado? - asenti ante su pregunta - no pareces cansado... ¿por qué te paraste?

- Cierta herbívora dejo de verme

- Ya veo... ¿eso quiere decir que te gusta alguien de clase?

- *¿me gusta? No creo... pero* Puede ser

- Aahhh...

- Vamos

-Si...

Nos largamos de allí ignorando a todos esos herbívoros que no paraban de venir a decirme que lo había hecho muy bien y esas tonterias, pero no le daba importancia, solo le daría importancia si la herbívora me felicitaba...

- ¿Qué pasa herbívora, por que estabas triste?

- ¿? - vi como se ponía algo triste de nuevo - no era nada... solo... no me caen bien mis compañeros

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada...

- Herbívora

- ... creo que me estaban insultando... solo es eso... pero solo creo, de pronto eran imaginaciones

- Les mordere hasta la muerte, ¿quienes fueron?

- N..no hace falta que los muerdas hasta la muerte... seguro me lo estaba imaginando, además no esta permitido pegar a alguie porque te caiga mal o algo asi

- ... pero si lo considero bullying si esta permitido

- No creo que se bullying... tranquilo

- ... esta bien pero si llega a ocurrir dimelo

- Claro... por cierto bien hecho por llegar al periodo...

- 14 y medio

- Eso... jajaja

- *¿Por qué me siento feliz?*

- Pero deberías haber llegado al 20 asique la próxima llega al 20

- ¿Me estas dando una orden?

- Claro que no

- *Realmente odio a la gente como tu... hace que mis sentimientos salgan...¿por qué?*

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Despues de todo te despediste de Hibari y fuiste a tu clase ya que había tocado para el receso. Antes pasaste a ver a tus hermanos pero no los encontraste asique pasaste y fuiste directa a tu salon de clase pero justo antes de entrar te encontraste con alguien

- (T/N)

- ¿?

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustase... *mierda se me olvido que queria poner* pues nada si no me acuerdi asi esta bien.<p>

Hasta el próximo cap

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
